


Survival rules by Orochi

by SniperGYS



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Takumi and Leon are dorks with each other, minor Kaze/Azura, oboro likes to attack people (Hinata is not happy with it), some Elise/Ryoma, some FCorrin/Kaden, some HInata/Hana, some Jacob/Felicia, some Kaze/Azura, some Keaton/Camilla, some Xander/Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperGYS/pseuds/SniperGYS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi was sure that nothing in his short life had prepared him to survive paternity, but Orochi is willing to help with a special book that she wrote for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Survival rules

_One of the advantages of being a prince is receiving the preparation for future troubles and learning to choose the best solutions for the sake of their people. Even if the biggest issues were given to Ryoma, Takumi would have had to learn how to resolve them too, because he really wanted to help his brother with anything he could. The bad side was that not only the war interrupted his normal life, but it also deprived him of one of the most important lessons: what to do when the problems are not political, but personal._

_Even with all the education he had received, nobody had taught him how to solve his current problem; nothing had prepared him for the unexpected turn that his life had taken. The worst thing was that now, thanks to the war, he didn't even have his parents guiding him into the right path, and the memory of that saddened him. It was best to not think about them and try to focus on the current events, so, even without his parents, he needed to ask for help to the only person he could still see like a mother figure._

_Orochi had served the royal family ever since he could remember and maybe even before that. According to Orochi's own words, she was present the day he was born and he remembered her like someone who was always there at his side acting like a second mother... Or, in better words, like a third mother, because Mikoto was actually the true second mother of all of them._

_He couldn't deny the affection he had for Orochi and, even if he didn't express it with words, small actions were proof of it, actions that she understood: she liked making him remember them in the most shameful ways. He was accustomed to her behaviors, but that attitude of hers was the whole reason that made him wonder if it was a good idea to ask her help._

_In other circumstances, he would have died of shame while explaining his situation, but at least he skipped doing it... No, wait; he didn't! Orochi was the first to learn about it and she laughed about it for hours. She hadn't been the only one laughing, though: Ryoma had laughed a bit too, even Sakura hadn't managed to contain her laughter, but, as always, the ones having more fun the previous day had been Orochi along with Leo._

_Yes, the previous day started like any normal one... Well, normal if you were in war: with a morning battle against a bunch of Nosferatus that had come out of nowhere. A lot of monsters appeared in front of them while they were heading to their next destination, making everyone forget about their sleep and take their weapons._

_It wasn't actually a hard battle, but there were a lot of monsters and their small army was becoming even smaller every day: not because they were losing units - everyone took good care of the others - but because the unexpected miracle of life was happening in the little families formed around them. In other words, some of his companions were out of battle because they needed to be prepared for the arrival of their future babies._

_Because of the restricted amount of people able to fight against a huge number of enemies, it wasn't unusual that someone ended up wounded in the confusion of the battle: that's why Takumi needed to be concentrated, or else he would have been damaged... Or even worse, he could have damaged one of his companions that ended up in front of him by accident. With all of that, he was unable to notice that the person by his side was not in the best condition for a fight._

_While trying to point his wind arrows to one of the monsters, his concentration was interrupted by someone behind of him._

\- Takumi-sama! - _After recognizing Orochi's voice, he lowered his bow and went next to her._

\- Are you hurt? - _He asked after seeing her sitting on the ground in the middle of the battle._

\- No my lord, I'm fine, but... - _After reaching her, he was able to see that the woman was keeping someone unconscious in her arms, and when he recognized who it was, he tried to toss himself over Orochi while trying to help._

\- WHAT HAPPENED? IS SHE HURT? AND WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? GO LOOK FOR SAKURA OR ELISE OR WHOEVER IS ABLE TO USE A DAMN STAFF! OBOASFMDS! - _His screams, which were becoming louder and louder at every word he was yelling, were interrupted by one of Orochi's hands over his mouth._

\- By the gods Little Prince! With that voice of yours, you could attract the attention of the monsters - _When she noticed that he was thinking his actions through and what could have happened if he kept shouting, she let him talk again._

\- Is Oboro all right?

\- I think so, I can't see any wounds... Maybe the problem is something else.

\- Go look for Sakura or Elise or anyone who can help! Someone who is able to heal should be around the camp.

\- Ok!

_After helping Orochi to stand up and escape the battlefield with Oboro, Takumi tried to focus on the battle again, but sadly his concentration wasn't the same as before and he was forced to accept the help of whoever was near him._

\- May I know what the hell happened to you? - _Asked Ryoma after the last Nosferatu was defeated_ -It's not common of you to be that distracted in a battle.

\- I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry! - _He tried to go to the medical tent, but Ryoma stopped him._

\- Wait! What happened?

\- That's what I want to know! - _He tried to break free from Ryoma._

\- Why is he in a hurry? - _Both princes put their struggle aside when they noticed that they had attracted the attention of some people around them._

\- Hey Corrin! How was the battle? Are you hurt? - _Ryoma greeted quickly after seeing his younger sister, who was accompanied by the two princes of Nohr._

\- No problem! I was missing the action actually - _She stretched a bit to remark her words_ \- But it looks like the battle wasn't good for everyone - _She added while pointing at Takumi, who was still struggling to escape from his big brother._

\- I'm sure Hinoka will say the same when she returns to battle! - _Ryoma started to laugh, forgetting that his little brother wanted to go away from the little family reunion._

\- But there is still some time left for it - _Xander said joining the conversation. At that point the only one paying attention to Takumi's attempt to escape was Leo, who was just watching him for fun_ \- Although, someone else is desperate for all the wait - _He patted his little brother on the shoulder after finishing his talk._

\- Eh? - _Confused, Leo turned to watch his brother, taking some seconds before realizing what he was talking about_ \- Ah! But it's not only me, she too wants th-

\- WHATEVER! CAN I GO NOW?

\- Goddamn it Takumi! Don't shout near me - _Corrin protected her ears after her little brother's shout. Everything would be better if her brother could remember that dragons were more sensitive to sounds than humans._

\- Ok, why are you in a hurry? - _Asked Ryoma again._

\- I WANT TO KNOW IF OBORO IS FINE!

_And after one last push, he was able to finally get free and he started running towards the medical tent. Ryoma and the others stayed still for some seconds, watching him running and dodging the other members of their army, until they reacted to his words and decided to follow him._

_Once he was outside of his destination, Takumi violently opened the door of the medical tent and entered like a small hurricane._

\- OROCH-! - _And once again, he was silenced by a hand on his mouth._

\- Really Little Prince, can't you keep your voice at a normal tone even in a place for resting? - _Asked Orochi with a small smile._

\- Brother, that's not how you enter a medical tent! - _Said Sakura with a reprimanding voice. She was at his right side, applying a bandage to Hana who was watching everything with confusion. At his left side were Elise, Camilla and Hinoka who stopped their conversation after watching him entering the tent._

\- I'M SORRY! Ups... - _He sighed hard after realizing he was being loud again_ \- Where is Oboro? - _Asked a bit calmer._

\- Maybe if you hadn't run around like a crazy chicken, you would have been able to find your answer - _Ryoma entered the tent behind him, accompanied by Corrin, Xander, Leo and the person he was looking for._

\- Oboro! Are you fine? Are you hurt? - _He started questioning quickly while pushing Leo out of his way_ \- What happened? Why were you out? Why aren't you resting? Why didn't you tell me that you felt bad? Was it the monsters's fault? Wh-

\- My lord... Er... What was the first question? - _Both stared at each other in confusion._

\- Ah... Are you ok? - _He asked again, amused because Oboro looked fine, no wounds or similar things, but she for sure was left out of the battle._

\- Yeah, but...

\- What happened?

\- Eh... Well... I...

_Oboro fixed her gaze on the floor while whispering to herself random stuff and confusing everyone around her; an action that could have lasted for hours, if Orochi didn't start laughing so laud that it called everyone's attention._

\- WHAT? - _Asked Takumi, annoyed for the lack of answers to his questions._

\- My lord, it's only that... Hahahaha - _She started to laugh again, making Takumi glare angrily at her in order to make her control herself_ \- Aaah... She is fine, don't worry.

\- What happened then?

\- She was just feeling dizzy... Just things of life, my lord - _She answered with a voice that made him notice that she was suppressing her laughter._

\- And what's that supposed to mean?

\- You don't understand?

\- No!

\- Well, since it looks like a certain person, - _She pointed at Oboro_ \- is unable to explain it... - _She put a hand on the young prince's shoulder_ \- You will be a dad.

\- Ah yeah, I was starting to think that Ryoma wanted to create a pond for small lobsters in the garden of the castle and... I WILL BE A WHAT?

_The place fell in a total silence and everyone was watching him, waiting for a reaction, but in that moment his talking skills were lost somewhere in his brain, and even his brain was more focused in leaving him without knowing what to do._

_His expression was probably funny, because the sudden silence was broken with Orochi and Leo's loud laughs. It must have surely been something worth seeing, because even Sakura, Elise and Xander were amused._

_Oboro was watching him, probably trying to decipher his reaction and know if it was a good or a bad one, but it looked as if she was unable to question him directly, be it for fear or shyness._

_His brain came back to normal when he felt a strong pat on his back, given by Ryoma who was near him... Either his brother was learning how to become a ninja with Kagerou and Saizou, or his brain really stopped working because he didn't realize when his brother moved next to him or what everyone else was doing._

\- Finally! - _Exclaimed Ryoma with a big smile and a lot of pats on Takumi's back._

\- W... Ho... HOW DID IT HAPPEN?! - _Was the only thing he was able to say after his abrupt recovery. He regretted it quickly, because it was the worst question he could have asked, making Orochi and Leo start laughing even more (and he was sure that, if it weren't for his dignity, Leo could have rolled on the floor while laughing). Corrin and Hana were laughing too, Xander did an expression that openly said he was trying to not start laughing, Hinoka was watching him with a funny look, while Camilla, Sakura and Elise were just giggling._

\- Damn it Takumi don't ask me that! You can answer it by yourself! No wait... I don't want the details! - _Said Ryoma while still smiling, making both Takumi and Oboro feel more embarrassed than before._

\- If you want, I can ask Niles to give you an explanation! - _Added Leo while trying to leave and look for his retainer, but he was stopped by Hinoka._

\- Leo, no! - _Hinoka took him by the arm and made him return._

\- I was just joking! - _He smiled after seeing that she was smiling too._

_The rest of the day was just about hearing more and more laughs from some of his other companions and congratulations from some others. Hinata and Corrin didn't wait any second and transformed the night into a mini party in the castle, but the only thing he wanted was to lock himself in his room and discuss the news with Oboro, who had never felt so dizzy before in her short life. But she wasn't dizzy because of her condition: it was caused because of her friends, who started to throw advice and lot of information at her._

_At the end of the day, they had already heard enough of indecent stuff from Niles and teasing from Leo for all their life, and they felt more tired than ever, leaving them unable to discuss important things. They agreed to talk about them the day after._

_And here is where he is now. He woke up very early thanks to stress, but he didn't want to wake Oboro and try to talk with her, so the only thing that crossed his mind was to ask for help to someone who could have been his parent figure and guide him. That was why he found himself in front of the door of Orochi's room._

_He had already spent lot of minutes just by watching the door, without deciding if he should have called her or turned around and left. He checked the small circular object with a chain that he was carrying around, a small gift from the Nohrian siblings for his wedding: a pocket clock. It was a Nohrian invention, more practical than the more classic Hoshidan sun clock and he couldn't deny it, he really liked his gift. He opened the clock and watched the small numbers; yes, he had wasted lot of time in front of the door. After sighing softly, he finally decided to knock..._

\- Why are you awake this early Little Prince? - _Startled, he turned around only to find Orochi behind him with a small notebook in her hands._

\- Errr... Ah... Nothing!

\- Fufufu, I don't believe you. You know that I know you too well - _She said with a small devilish smile, but she limited her actions to just a hug_ \- Anyway, I know why you are here.

\- Really?

\- And here, I have the solution to your problems - _She handed him the notebook._

\- This is...?

\- After watching how lost you were yesterday, - _Just remembering the previous day made her smile_ \- I thought to write you some advice for your new situation.

\- Some? - _He observed the notebook: on the cover was written "Survival rules for future parents by Orochi", the letters were probably printed with some magical shiny ink_ \- But this is huge!

\- And it was a tired night of inspiration, so be grateful.

_Some minutes later, Takumi was in the small lounge of the castle that they were using as a quarter, giving a quick read to what Orochi had written. Each page of the notebook started with a rule, probably invented by her, and continued with an explanation and some tips for the application of said rule. It could have been exactly what he needed... If only most of the rules written by the Spellcaster weren't too weird to be useful, and some others..._

\- SHE WANTS ME TO DO WHAT? - _He shouted after reading a rule that sounded too indecent for him. Now he was asking himself if he was old enough to read something like that._

\- Are you fine Takumi-sama? - _Asked a voice behind him, and he turned around to see who it was_ \- You look a bit red, do you feel sick?

\- Ah no, no, no... I'm fine! - _Answered with a false calm_ \- Subaki...

\- Yes my lord? - _The young Pegasus Knight looked at him confused._

\- Can you ask Orochi, WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?

\- Err... Ok? - _Subaki retreated slowly, watching him with concern until he could get out of the room... Great! Now the knight will think that he is crazy._

\- You are shouting too much lately. Is it the baby who makes you feel moodier? - _Takumi turned around again after recognizing the new voice: it was Leo's. At the same time he questioned himself why everyone kept talking to him from behind_ \- You need to relax for the baby's sake.

\- But it's Oboro who will have the baby!

\- Oh, but with your changing mood, it looks as if it will be you - _He retorted with a teasing smile. Some seconds later, Leo dodged a punch from Takumi_ \- No, but really, why are you shouting now?

\- Orochi gave me this! - _He handed the notebook to Leo._

\- Survival rules for future parents by Orochi... Eh?

\- Just don't ask... I think she wrote everything after some drinks.

\- But this sounds useful...

\- That's because you haven't read it yet - _Taking the notebook, he opened it at a random page and gave it back to Leo._

\- Oh... - _Was the only thing he could say after reading the page_ \- Well You can't deny that this could be useful if both of you are... Bored... While taking a shower?

\- If you find it useful, then, why don't you keep it? - _He said before Leo could think about something that would have made him feel ashamed for life._

\- No thanks, I already have enough with everything that Niles says... And I can assure you that it can be worse than this...

\- AGH! I only want to know what to do! - _Takumi shouted again, feeling that he would jump from a bridge if nobody helps him quickly._

\- I don't understand why you are complaining. Nobody is helping me... Well, I'm not counting Niles obviously... You at least have this notebook! - _Takumi gave him a glare that would have made Oboro be proud of him_ \- C'mon, look at the good side, you can take the good advices and ignore everything else - _He finished his talk while giving him back the notebook._

\- I think I can do that...

\- Yeah! So... What is the first rule?

_Takumi opened the notebook from the beginning, something he didn't do before. Both princes started reading the first page. After finishing, both kept watching at each other: Leo was smiling openly, while Takumi made a funny expression between resignation and fear._

\- Good luck! - _Said Leo while patting Takumi on the back, bringing him out of his shock_ \- I can't wait to see how you will do that.

\- Better if you do it for me!

\- No, no, I already dealt with it!

\- So you have some practice!

\- It's your girl, you need to do it! - _Leo started to push Takumi into the direction of the room in which probably Oboro was._

\- You don't understand what you are doing!

\- Of course I know, do you think that it was easy for me with your sister? Just remember how she is!

\- But Hinoka is Hinoka and Oboro is... She's just her! - _He tried to resist, but Leo just kept pushing him: the Nohrian prince was actually nearly carrying him_ \- She will not take it well!

\- How bad can it be? You only need to request her to stay out of battles, training and any activity that can hurt the baby.

_Takumi kept his gaze on Leo, his expression saying that it can't be easy, that Oboro couldn't take the request very well, and that maybe he would be unable to know his future baby; but Leo just ignored him and guided him to the room in which the others were staying._

_For his bad luck, Oboro was in the room, but the scene in front of them just gave Takumi more reasons for not saying anything, and gave him the thought that he would probably fail Rule No.1._

\- Like I said before... Good luck!


	2. Rule No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Takumi, rule number 1 is one of the most difficult task of his life!

"Congratulations for your new achievement!

Who would have ever thought that I would have seen you become a parent? I remember when you were just a baby, running away from me during your bath time; the other retainers used to tell me that I wasn't old enough for taking care of kids, and I need to say you didn't help me showing the contrary. But anyway, let's move forward hohoho.

The days of chasing you for changing your diapers are over and now it's your turn to learn how to change them. That's why I decided to pass some of my experience to you, so you can start preparing for your new life. I'm sure my knowledge will help you while you wait for the miracle of life.

But it's still early for you to start worrying about which side of the diaper goes in front; before that, you need to pass the: Waiting time, in which you will have a lot of job to do if you want everything to go well, and if you want to survive it, you need to follow my rules... Or die in the process! (And knowing how Oboro is, something tells me that's what will happen).

**Rule No.1- Keep your girl safe.**

Your main mission is to keep your family safe, that's why you need to keep Oboro away from any dangers and yes that includes fighting and training... And don't make that face! I know you well enough to know that you are thinking to skip this rule, but I didn't write it first for anything! And no, don't tell me that I can't understand how hard this rule is; just do it and you will have a good start.

PS: When you tell her, be sure that she doesn't have one of her naginatas near."

...

\- But I can't deprive her of one of the things she likes to do the most!

_Takumi tried to get loose from Leo who was pushing him to the main restroom of the castle. Why did that rule have to be the first one? Ok, he knew already that keeping Oboro safe was important, so important that it had become one of his main purposes in his life, and not only because she was pregnant. But... The girl really enjoyed her job as a retainer and the idea of depriving her of it sounded unthinkable._

_Since the day a 12 year old Oboro appeared in the Hoshidan training grounds and literally punched everyone until they let her join the army, she had been saying that she would never leave her job; even after they had gotten married, she assured him that she will kept her bodyguard job. It sounded perfect to him: she would be near, and both of them could be able to protect each other, but now... He finally found the bad side of the situation._

_Making her accept that she needed to leave her job momentarily... it wouldn't be an easy job._

\- She needs to accept it; it's for her and the baby's safety.

_Leo assured Takumi with one hand to prevent his escape and opened the door in front of him with his free hand. His siblings were in the room, along with Takumi's siblings and some other war companions._

\- You are lucky, she is here... With Swordy Guy.

\- I think you are talking about Hinata - _Said Takumi with a tired tone; either Leo was still unable to remember the names of all his companions from Hoshido, or he picked up a weird habit of using nicknames._

_Leo entered quietly while dragging Takumi, and it was like if nobody noticed their presence, as everyone was so immersed in their activities. Both princes approached Oboro and Hinata, but when they heard what they were talking about, they decided to stop and pay attention to their conversation from a distance._

\- So Nee-chan, did you decide already what will you do with all your free time? - _Asked Hinata casually._

\- What free time?

\- The free time you will have from now on. You can't fight in your condition.

\- Why not?

\- Because you need to take care of yourself; we don't want what happened yesterday to happen again.

\- I can take care of myself, yesterday was just a mistake.

\- No, you can't, not for now; nobody will let you fight like that.

\- I don't want to stay here and do nothing! - _Some of the people around them stopped doing their activities and paid attention to them after hearing she was starting to raise her voice: a sign they started to associate with danger._

\- Well, you need to get used to it, because Takumi-sama will not let you go anywhere - _Hinata patted her on the head as if he was talking with a small child, making her start to get angry._

\- And why do you think Takumi-sama will not let me keep fighting? - _She asked while slapping Hinata's hand away_ \- He promised me that he would never let me out of a fight!

_After hearing that, Takumi tried to escape again from the room, totally sure that he didn't want to do what he had to do, but Leo stopped him quickly._

\- But that was before he learned of the big news, I'm sure he changed his opinion already. After all... Something here will start to grow - _Smiling, Hinata started to poke her stomach, an innocent gesture made to show his point, but instead he just made her angrier_ \- It will be fun if you tried to fight after the baby has become bigger inside there! You will be unable to move at all hahaha!

\- I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WELL I CAN STILL MOVE!

_In a matter of seconds, Hinata's laugh was interrupted. Oboro jumped on him, climbing on his back and shutting him up as she squeezed her hands around his neck. Hinata tried to free himself from her hands, but the difference of size, his own weight and the weight of the girl made him start bending backwards._

\- Nee-chan...I can't breathe!

_Nobody dared to move, everyone was so disoriented and most of them didn't even know what happened to provoke Oboro. They didn't even try to stop the fight, either because they were confused or they found it funny. On the other hand, Hinata wasn't having fun with his situation, as Oboro started to apply more strength in her hold around his neck while shouting that she was in perfect state to continue fighting._

\- Really! You...Are hurting me!

\- Like I said before... Good luck! - _Said Leo while watching Takumi, who was looking at the fight between his subordinates with a bit of horror._

_For some minutes, Hinata and Oboro continued their fight in the center of the room, their voices rising at every second. Oboro was insisting that her condition wasn't an impediment for her performance, and Hinata was just pledging for help. But all the watchers already decided to let them fight until both got tired, ignoring the young samurai. Finally, when Hinata showed signs of being unable to bear his and Oboro's weight anymore, his prayers were responded._

\- You need to stop them, before someone gets injured - _Commented Leo while pushing Takumi in the direction of the 2 subordinates._

\- Are you talking about Hinata or Oboro?

-I was talking about the guy, but you need to save her too.

_After being pushed one last time, Takumi approached his subordinates and took Oboro from behind, lifting her up until she released her hold on Hinata. The guy fell on the floor and instantly tried to recover his breath._

\- Damn it Nee-chan! Did you... Did you already... Start to gain weight? You weigh too much!

_Everyone in the room knew that was the worst thing he could have said, as Oboro tried to jump over him again, but for Hinata's luck, Takumi was still holding her._

\- WHY DID YOU SAY THAT I GAINED SOME WEIGHT? - _Oboro struggled to get free again._

_The young Hoshidan prince couldn't deny it: one of the things that impressed him the most about her was the amount of strength she had in her small body. It was a curious detail for him and he was tempted to release her and just see what more she would be able to do, but he didn't do it for the simple reason that he was in that room to keep her away from tiring or dangerous activities, and strangling Hinata was an activity that fit both categories._

\- Oboro calm down, Hinata was only joking - _He directed his gaze to Hinata asking for help, and the boy instantly started to move his hands apologetically._

\- Takumi-sama! Did you need something? - _Asked Oboro after finally realizing who was holding her. Takumi noticed instantly how the girl got relaxed in his hands._

\- I... Errr... - _He looked at Leo who gave him a thumbs up_ \- I nee... I need to tell you something.

\- What happened? - _She looked at him with a gaze very different than the one she had when she was strangling Hinata._

\- Well... I... Mmm...Did I... Did I already tell you how beautiful you are today? - _He said quickly while releasing her. Beside him, Leo facepalmed himself with both hands._

\- Eh... Yeah, like 4 times during breakfast.

\- It never hurts to say it again!

\- Are you all right? - _Asked Xander after noticing that Leo was moving his hands in a menacing way._

\- I just want to punch someone - _He replied with a cold voice._

\- Takumi-sama, about what Hinata said... It's not true, right? - _Oboro fixed her gaze on Takumi, who was in shock for the question. Around them, everyone was watching with interest, with the exception of Hinata who already managed to stabilize his breathing and was telling something to Odin._

\- Oboro... Actually...

\- Damn it! The pregnancy is already affecting hard to Oboro-nee! She already has mood problems! - _Said Hinata to Odin in a loud tone; his voice sounded very clear in the silence of the room._

\- HINATAAAAA!

\- OBORO NO!

_Takumi tried to stop her, but it was too late: in less than 2 seconds, the young girl ran across the room and was now restraining Hinata in a headlock again._

...

\- You're an idiot! - _Leo hit Takumi on the back of his head._

\- Hey! - _The Hoshidan started to rub the sore place._

\- Has she calmed down yet?

\- Yeah... She is with your sisters and Sakura, they said something about keeping her busy until she forgets to try to murder Hinata.

\- And where is him?

\- Dunno, hiding in a corner of the castle, maybe.

_Both princes sighed in resignation. The attempt to accomplish Rule No. 1 was a total waste of time._

\- Instead of insulting me, why don't you tell me how you said it?

\- It was easy, I just said: Hinoka - _Leo changed his tone of voice into a more serious one, Takumi didn't know if he should just listen or start laughing_ \- I know you love training, fighting and similar activities, but for your safety...

\- ...And our son's, it's better for you to take a break for some time - _Finished a voice behind them._

\- Nee-san! You should be resting - _Both boys got near her_ \- Isn't the purpose of this that you girls get some rest?

\- Takumi... It's not like I'm dying or something, nothing is stopping me to walk around for a bit.

\- Really? - _He turned to look at Leo, who made a sign of approval_ \- Oh... I thought that you needed to be in your room the whole day or something like that.

\- You sound as if you don't remember how it was when Shiro and the others were born - _Commented Hinoka with a smile._

\- That was very confusing to me, I don't remember it clearly. I think that I just accepted that it happened.

\- I feel the same - _Added Leo in an instant_ \- With all that about going in and out of the Deeprealms, everything was so confusing.

\- You're right, I doubt that Ryoma or Sakura would be able to explain - _The 3 of them tried to remember how the past months were like, but actually, even they were unable to say how much time had already passed since then._

\- So... What can I do? I can't say it directly to Oboro.

\- If you have doubts, why don't you ask the others about what they did? - _Suggested Hinoka, being unable to find a better answer._

_Some minutes later, Takumi was walking around the gardens of the castle, looking for some of the newest fathers. Could they still be called newest? Or did they become dads long time ago? He wasn't sure anymore. Leo was right, the Deeprealms were messing a lot with their sense of time._

_The first persons he found were Hinata and Odin, who were training with a pair of swords; it looked like the Dark Mage was skilled with the weapon. When they noticed his presence, both stopped sparring._

\- My Lord! ...Oboro-nee is not with you, right?

\- Eh... No.

\- Good, because my neck wants to rest for a bit before being attacked again - _Instinctively he moved one of his hands to protect his neck._

\- Hey, can you tell me how did you ask your wives to keep out of fighting?

\- It was very easy my lord! I just said it directly - _Answered Hinata with a big smile._

\- But... Didn't Hana throw her Katana to you, and Elise put a bandage around your head for a whole month?

\- It was painfully easy my lord! - _Takumi facepalmed himself after hearing that._

\- Hum, it looks as if you weren't delicate enough with her - _Odin smiled while trying to remember his own experience_ \- I instead said: Beautiful warrior of legendary lands, I know you came to this world to help us get rid of all our enemies who want to destroy our lives, I understand there is not another person in this world with a talent like yours, who was given to you by the gods. But even with all of this, I need to ask you to do the same that our ancestors and...

_After realizing that Odin would take hours giving his explanation, Takumi decided to let it end like that and continue with his search for help._

\- Ah? I only said: Felicia, no more fights for you right now, fighting isn't your strong point anyway, you're always stumbling in the middle of the fight and the majority of the enemies you defeat are just lucky streaks of your clumsiness, I will train you better when you are in good conditions again.

_That was the answer he got from Jacob. He wasn't expecting less from the butler, after all, Jacob was very well known for acting rude with everyone that wasn't named Corrin, and even if he got better with Felicia, sometimes he ended talking to her abruptly harshly. No, he could have never said something like that to Oboro._

_The next person he found was Subaki near the corral, taking care of Hinoka's Pegasus as she wasn't able to do it for the moment._

\- My lord, the truth is...I did nothing.

\- What?

\- It was the day I learned of the news. Orochi came to me and said "Congratulations! You will be a dad soon! Oh and now you need to do double work in my place"... And it was like that.

\- Oh...

_Classic Orochi... Continuing his research, he started to notice that most of his companions weren't helping too much, some of them were very direct with their talk and some others had weird stories about it; Keaton confessed he ended up crying while pleading Camilla to stay safe, even when she already accepted from the start to stay away from danger._

\- Do you need help my lord? - _Takumi observed who called him. Niles... Oh, that can't end well_ \- Maybe you can use the same advice I gave to Lord Leo.

\- You gave him advice? - - _He asked, confused; Leo had never mentioned any advice from him._

\- Of course I did, it's my job as a subordinate to help him.

\- Eh... If you say so.

\- You see, it's pretty easy. Just go to her, look at her with passion and tell her softly what's on your mind. Being nervous is normal, of course, but you can overcome it with a little trick: just imagine her naked. Nothing will make you feel better than seeing her in your mind without all the clothes she uses and prevent you to see what you desire. After all the sensual talk, the day can end just where you want: in the shower together. Just think how much you will enjoy applying the soap around her hot body and...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGG!

_Takumi started to run away of him, leaving Niles laughing in the middle of the corridor. Now he knew why Leo did not mention any advice from his subordinate._

\- Is there something wrong, Takumi?

\- No... Nothing!

_His escape route brought him to a room occupied by Ryoma and Xander, who were discussing strategies for future battles. Knowing pretty well that he probably was very red after his talk with Niles, Takumi turned away and tried to stabilize his breathe and mind._

\- Are you still worried for what happened some hours ago? - _Asked Xander while picking up all the maps that were on the table._

\- Really Takumi, don't create a storm in a glass of water. You are worrying over nothing, just tell her.

\- But she will get angry with me!

\- After all the time of knowing Oboro, I'm pretty sure it's impossible for her to be angry with you.

\- Remember what she did to Hinata this morning!

\- And you remember how she usually is with him! I don't see any differences.

\- How was it for you two? What did you do?

\- Well...

\- It wasn't hard - _Said Xander while remembering his own experience_ \- But maybe we aren't the best examples... Elise and Sakura prefer healing than fighting.

\- Ah... You're right...

\- Anyway, just be yourself. Tell her how you feel and how important she and the baby are to you - _He finished the talk with a friendly pat on Takumi's shoulder, as a sign of good luck._

_..._

_Minutes later, Takumi was in front of the door of his room. In the whole morning, Xander words were probably the best of all, making him accept that it will be impossible to find a better advice than that one. Sighing, he opened the door and found Oboro sitting on the floor surrounded by a lot of stuff._

\- Takumi-sama!

\- What... What is this?

\- Some stuff Corrin-sama and Orochi gave me for the baby... I was trying to put everything in order...

\- Oh... Let me help you.

\- It's fine, I can do this - _Said her with a smile._

\- No... Eh... No, let me help... After all... - _He sighed, it was better to finish the whole drama already_ \- You... Don't need to strive... a lot...

\- My lord?

_Both looked at each other, the desire to escape returned to him again, but yes, it was better if he finished his mission quickly, it would made him feel better that way._

\- Oboro... I think... Will be better if you stop doing all heavy activities... For some time...

\- But...

\- I don't want something to happen to both of you, and I don't think I would be able to protect you all the time. The fight from yesterday made me realize how dangerous fighting is for you...

\- That wasn't your fault my lord, it was actually mine...

\- No, it was mine... I didn't notice you were in danger. I don't want that to happen again, that's why... I want you to stay away from fighting and training for now - _He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with a supplicant gaze._

\- I know that.

\- What?

\- I know I can't fight or go training for now.

\- Eh?

\- You didn't need to tell me that. But hearing you say that type of thing is a pleasure Takumi-sama - _She said while smiling at him._

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEH? - _Takumi released her quickly in shock... The whole previous drama was in vain._

\- Why are you surprised my lord? It's obvious I can't continue with my normal routine.

\- But... But! Then why did you attack Hinata after he mentioned it to you?

\- I don't know, I just felt the impulse to attack him - _She started to think about what happened in the morning._

 _-_ Oboro but… Didn't you ask me if Hinata was right with everything he says to you?

 _-_ Ah! That was because he say I already gained weigh… And I don't think that happened already. _\- Takumi started to feel that he would become the mockery of the army again_ \- Anyway... I can't deny that I like to know that you are worried for me.

_Takumi's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Oboro's arms around him, making him to force his brain to forget how everyone would laugh at him, and ordered it to return the hug. Some seconds later, the door of the room opened slightly, showing him a pair of hands giving him signs of approvals before closing it again._

_Oh, he would take his time to reprimand Leo and Orochi for spying him... And if they heard everything Oboro said to him, he would scold them for laughing at him in private, after the whole drama he had caused._

_But now, he had something new to worry about. If Oboro attacked Hinata just because of a random impulse... The words said by Hinata that morning returned to his mind:_

"Damn it! The Pregnancy is already affecting hard Oboro-nee! She already has mood problems!"

_He had heard previously that girls sometimes suffered from mood swings and had weird requests during pregnancy. If that was true, he really had a new motive to get worried._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> If you see an error, plz tell me to fix it!


	3. Rule No. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Kitchens don't mix very well

_Many said that time governed everything in life; it was certainly what brought them forward, however, the word "Time" had become an abstract concept lately, as nobody was sure of how much time had passed since they got in their current situations. How much time had passed since they started to search the truth about the war? How much time had passed since they made the two kingdoms work as one? How long had it been since he learnt he would have become a father? Nobody was sure about it. He was sure he had learnt about the news the day before, but his friends and family assured him that some time had already passed since that… Leo was right, all the traveling around different dimensions was affecting their perception of time._

_The only thing he was sure of, was that, as he read more and more from the notebook Orochi gave him, he could bet that she was drunk while writing... Either that or she had a weird idea of what could become useful while waiting for a baby's arrival._

\- I didn't know... That it has different uses - _He said after finishing reading a certain page from the notebook._

\- Did you think that the only other use for it was to make you comfortable while sleeping? - _Asked Leo as if it was something normal._

\- What? - _Takumi looked at him as if he had said something bad_ \- Have you been using my sister as a pillow?

\- O... Of course not! - _He pushed him and turned around_ \- But I can assure you that I have heard worse things from Niles about... "That"

\- I can think of how indecent that w-

\- Booooys! What are you doing? - _Said a singing voice beside them._

\- NOTHING! - _Instantly, Takumi closed the notebook and hid it inside his robes; some seconds later a hand was on his shoulder, pulling him into an embrace. In front of him, Leo was in a similar awkward moment._

\- Nee-san! Is that necessary? - _Asked Leo while trying to escape from his sister._

\- There is nothing wrong in giving a hug to my little brothers, especially since now that I have two - _Answered Camilla, increasing the force on the hold she had on Takumi_ \- You are as cute as Leo! - _She finished saying to the boy, ignoring the fact that the Hoshidan prince was trying to avoid looking at certain parts of her body._

\- I'm so sorry - _Murmured Leo, looking at the other prince. Takumi was very unlucky for reading certain information about the woman's body before Camilla had arrived._

\- Still you didn't tell me what you were doing - _Said Camilla again._

\- We were... Just talking!

\- Even if you two talk a lot lately, I don't believe that - _Smiling, she started to tousle Leo's hair, releasing both guys in the process, leaving Leo not very happy for being disheveled like a little kid and Takumi trying to calm down_ \- Anyway, Xander requested me to inform both of you of the news.

\- Really? - _Both boys looked at her in expectation._

\- You two will have a small vacation!

_Seconds later, both princes were running in the hallway towards the meeting room. When they arrived, they found Ryoma, Xander and Corrin talking._

\- WE'RE LEAVING? - _Was the first thing that Takumi shouted, keeping his gaze on Ryoma and Corrin._

\- Your tone, Takumi! - _Say Ryoma in a reprimanding way; at his side, Corrin was protecting her ears. It was obvious his little brother hadn't learnt how sensitive dragons were to loud sounds_ \- But yeah... It's like Camilla told you.

\- But why? - _Asked Leo to his older brother._

\- At this point, it has already passed sometime in the regions. Don't you want to be around for the birth of your son? - _Answered Xander while friendly patting him on the shoulder_ \- Now that I think about it, it could be a girl...

\- Or both, it can be two! - _Commented Corrin with enthusiasm, winning a scared glare from Leo._

\- I'm still trying to deal with the idea of one kid and you are thinking about two...

\- Well, Takumi can have two then - _Suggested Corrin with even more enthusiasm._

\- WHAT? - _Shouted Takumi again, this time in front of Corrin's face._

\- Damn it Takumi! Don't have kids if you will keep shouting like that! - _Concluded Corrin, mentally taking notes about using protection for her ears for future interactions with his little brother._

\- Haha, it's a bit late for that. - _Said Ryoma with a smile_ \- Anyway, as Camilla already explained, you two will go for some time to the Deeprealms with Hinoka and Oboro. Also, the rest of us will split in two teams; one will go with Xander and Azura, and the other team with me and Corrin. Both teams will have a schedule in which we will alternate a small rest in the Deeprealms and between investigations. Like that, everyone can have an equivalent amount of rest and work without forgetting our mission in this war.

\- Are... Are you sure this is a good idea? - _Asked Takumi doubting it was the best option._

\- No - _Answered Xander without thinking_ \- But it is the best we can do.

_And he didn't have more options than accepting that he won a travel to the Deeprealms._

_Some days before, his older brothers had decided that it was already time for Hinoka to keep completely away from the war and take refuge in the Deeprealms, where not only her state would advance faster, but she would also be safer. In an attempt to avoid letting her feel lonely, Ryoma suggested to let Oboro go too, as she was already frustrated to be left out of action and started to threaten everyone near her in her constant boredom attacks. After some minutes of thinking about it, his older brother had concluded that maybe Hinoka could not be in the best condition to keep Oboro calm, making Corrin decide to send Jacob with them too, so he could be able to ensure that Oboro wouldn't scare all of the servants in the mansion of the Deeprealms._

_The news weren't well accepted by Jacob, as he didn't wanted to let Corrin and Felicia stay without his supervision, but in the end, he couldn't denied the request when Corrin had asked in the nicest way possible. But not everything went as they had planned, as Elise overheard everything and listed herself in the trip to the Deeprealms, saying that she wanted to see Shiro again. In the end, Xander and Ryoma allowed some of the other girls to go too, letting the small army smaller than necessary and in a total chaos._

_After the departure of their companions, everyone else continued with the recollection of information about the invisible monsters that started to appear more frequently, but the disorder in the group made everything harder, as many of the men in the army were distracted in worrying for their families. That was for sure what caused their new decision of dividing the group: they were trying to separate everyone in a way that didn't affect their concentration and performance._

_And that's why Takumi was now in the hall of his new home for some months... or days... or seconds... or however the time worked in the Deeprealms. He wasn't sure how much time had passed for Oboro since her arrival, and he didn't even know how much time had passed for himself. Arg! Thinking about time made him suffer from headaches. Thank you deeprealms, for making his life even more complicated!_

\- You don't have any idea how happy I am to see you again!

_Exclaimed Jacob after see them. The butler was carrying a tray with a tea set in one hand and a small child in the other, but even if he had both of his hands occupied, it didn't prevent him from running towards them. Although, against all beliefs, he didn't run to Corrin's arms: instead, the butler made his way towards Takumi, giving him a hug without dropping the tray or the kid._

\- Wh... Errr... H... Uu... WHAT THE HELL? - _Shouted the confused prince, looking at everyone near him, but the others were as confused as him._

\- You don't know how much you were missed! I'm sure everyone will be happy to learn of your arrival. - _Continued Jacob while releasing the young prince. After noticing that nobody understood what he was talking about, he decided to try to explain himself_ \- It's not that I'm not happy of see you again Corrin-sama, but... She is out of control!

\- She? - _Asked a confused Corrin. Seconds later, the half dragon noticed something different in her butler: he wasn't wearing his normal clothes; instead, he was wearing a traditional outfit from Hoshido. Even the small kid that Jacob was carrying like a sack was wearing a cute small Kimono_ \- And those clothes?

\- I told you she is out of control! We don't know what to do with all the clothes she has done already! There's enough for everyone in the army and I don't have any plans to wash all of them! And I need to take care of her personally because every other butler refuses to go near her... Especially after she attacked a butler because he forgot to give her a glass of water during the dinner - _He looked at Takumi who was listening to everything in shock_ \- AND SHE ATTACKED HIM WITH JUST A STICK OF BREAD SHE GOT DURING BREAKFAST!

\- Wow... I don't know if I should laugh or feel sorry for the poor servant - _Said Corrin after the explanation._

\- I have to admit that a lot of our comrades did both that day... by the way Corrin-sama, do you want a cup of tea? - _He offered to his master while showing her one of the cups he was carrying._

\- Err... Shouldn't you first put down the kid?

\- Corrin-sama, I can assure you that I can kill, make tea and carry a kid at the same time.

\- ...Sorry but Felicia is better than you with children - _Said Corrin while taking the kid, who was still sleeping._

\- I didn't hear Dwyer complaining about my methods.

\- TAKUMI-SAMA! - _Again, Takumi was in the middle of an unexpected embrace, but this time it was one he had been waiting for since he arrived to the mansion. He quickly returned the hug to the girl in front of him._

\- I'm glad you finally arrived! You don't have any idea how pleased everyone here will be when they hear that all of you are here - _Greeted Hinoka approaching them_ \- Really, everyone will feel relieved - _She remarked while looking at Oboro. Next to Corrin, Jacob approved the princess' words._

\- Haha, it looks as if Oboro had some fun during all this time - _Commented Corrin with a smile._

\- I'm actually feeling bored here - _Answered the lancer, breaking her hug with the prince and turning to watch Corrin._

_Takumi watched the talk between both girls until he noticed something. There was something different in Oboro. Maybe it wasn't very notorious, because nobody had pointed it out yet, but as he looked more at her, it was easier to notice. Without waiting for a confirmation, he moved his hand and placed it on Oboro's stomach, causing her to slightly jump in surprise at the contact and leaving everyone else with a curious expression._

\- Takumi-sama?

\- Ah, sorry! - _Blushing, he removed his hand quickly._

\- No... It's ok - _She took his hand and guided him to place it back where he had it before, allowing him to sense it better what attracted his attention._

\- Wh... Mmmmm... How much time has passed since you arrived here? - _He asked after thinking very well about what to say, he didn't want to become the subject of the mockery of the army again._

\- three months... I think?

_Three months that were just some days for him? He was really confused with the time, and every day he understood less and less, but that wasn't important at the moment, there was only one thing that mattered for him: those four months were saying to his hand that, even if the kid was still very small, he can start to feel like a true father._

_..._

_As days went by, Takumi noticed some things about his wife. First, Jacob hadn't been lying about the amount of clothes that Oboro made in her free time; she even transformed a normal room of the mansion into a wardrobe. They will not need to worry for clothes in a long time, as there were enough for everyone in the army, including the current and future children._

_The second was that the butler hadn't exaggerated about the girl's behaviors. Takumi had already lost the count of how many times he apologized to the servants because of something related to Oboro. The more common reason being that she threatened everyone around her with no motive, while attacking them with whatever object she had in her hand, transforming the safest object in the world into a dangerous weapon._

_And the third was the one that was giving him most problems: Oboro started requesting the weirdest things he had ever heard in his life. Among the strangest things he had to did, he could highlight when he had had to dress all the pegasi, horses and wyverns from the barn, and he didn't want to try doing it ever again, especially after being attacked by Beruka's wyvern. And that was only because Oboro had the idea that animals needed something to keep them warm in winter. It wasn't a bad idea, but winter was already ending, and it was obvious that some of the animals didn't like the idea of being dressed up. But even after that experience, the prince was unable to say "No" to his wife, as he didn't wanted to be guilty of making her sad, like how it had happened before between Xander and Sakura._

_Takumi recalled how before Siegbert was born, Sakura had passed by a stage in which she had ended up crying for everything. His favorite memory was from the day during which the prince of Nohr had ended up comforting Sakura, because she had started crying because he had eaten the last candy from a box. Xander was so ashamed that he made a public apology to Ryoma for making his younger sister cry._

_That experience made Takumi believe that Oboro's behaviors were normal, but everyone in the mansion assured him that the girl was out of control with her emotions, especially Hinata who was always the first to request him to calm down the lancer. However, the young prince didn't know what to do with his wife aside from trying to keep her happy; so he recurred to his only source of support: Orochi._

\- Are you sure this is normal? - _He asked with a concerned voice._

\- Of course it's normal, just remember what happened with Lady Sakura and Lord Xander.

\- I know, I remember that... But Sakura, Elise, Camilla, Corrin, Azura or even Hinoka never had extreme reactions... Oboro already scared all the personal here.

\- Don't worry Little Prince, it's just that it happens differently for every person. And you can't deny that Oboro has been very extreme since forever.

\- Ok, I can't deny that... But isn't there anything I can do about it?

\- Just follow the guide I gave you - _Taking the notebook from his hands, she looked for a specific page and returned him the notebook after finding it._

**"Rule No. 35- Be sure to keep your girl happy.**

One important thing during this stage is to stay together against any adversities and there aren't better ways to do than protecting the happiness between both of you. For succeeding in this, it's necessary that you fulfill every request she has. It doesn't matter what she wants, it's your responsibility to make her wishes true, even if that involves fighting with the most furious animal or finding a certain unique object in the world.

Never forget that your bigger treasure is the happiness of the girl you love the most in the world."

\- But I'm already doing that...

\- Then you are doing fine, keep it like that and you will see that her mood attacks will end soon.

_And how he wished it was like that... However, some days later, while everyone in the mansion was sleeping, the young prince was awake. It wasn't because of one of his usual nightmares, but rather because a certain person was pulling at his clothes._

\- You can't sleep? - _He asked with a tired voice._

\- No... Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up - _Answered her while hiding under the bed sheets and getting nearer to him._

\- Don't mind it... What happened? Did you have a nightmare? - _Asked him again, moving the bed sheets away from her._

\- No, It's just that... Mmmm... You will laugh at me if I tell you.

\- Of course not, why would I do that?

\- It's just that... I'm hungry - _She turned to watch him directly, waiting for a reaction._

\- Ah, that's normal - _He said smiling as he sat down and helped her doing the same_ \- I know it's normal in your state. So, what do you want to eat? Maybe I can wake up Jacob.

\- Well, for some reasons... I want a chocolate cake.

\- Eh?

_And that's why he got up at two in the early morning to search a goddamn cake... Or at least he thought that was the right time, according to his pocket clock, so he assumed it was the correct one._

_He entered the kitchen searching for something that could have helped him, but there wasn't too much food left, possibly because his companions had eaten everything during dinner... Because a full army needs a lot of food._

_The day before, Xander and Azura's team arrived to the Deeprealms, as they needed to talk with Ryoma and Corrin about what had happened in their absence. Thanks to that, the whole army was resting in the regions now._

_As the kitchen didn't have what he needed, his next option was to request the help of Jacob; however, he declined it. It wasn't because the butler wanted to ignore his requests, but because, in that moment, Felicia had some troubles changing Dwyer and Jacob was putting the maid's mess in order. Maybe Felicia was better at taking care of kids but she still made some mistakes._

_As Takumi didn't want to disturb someone else, he decided to do the only thing he could think of: Prepare the cake by himself._

...

\- Oh wow, what did you do to sleep in the kitchen?

\- ...What are you doing here?

\- I think I'm free to come here to get some water, no?

_Takumi looked at his visitor. It was too early for the younger prince of Nohr to be awake, however it didn't look as if he was lying, as he was carrying a glass jar and was just filling it._

\- The one who needs to explain what he's doing here, it's you - _Said Leo after leaving the filled jar on the table._

\- Oboro wants a chocolate cake... There is none.

\- And that's why you are hiding in the kitchen?

\- I'm not hiding; I thought I could make one.

\- I doubt you can make it magically appear just by staring at the wall.

\- I don't know how to make one...

\- Oh... I thought you knew how to cook, at least that was the impression I got after you gave me that recipe some time ago.

\- I only know how to make some dishes, but I don't know anything about desserts... Do you know how to make one?

\- I never tried it... I know the ingredients; maybe you just need to mix everything.

\- Are you sure?

\- Ha, I'm a genius, right? How difficult can it be?

_Answer: Not as easy as they thought._

\- You are useless in the kitchen - _Said Takumi after looking at Leo's cake tries._

\- Shut up, at least I got the ingredients, you didn't even have them - _He answered while crossing his arms and turning around._

\- I was trying to do that before someone interrupted me!

\- Oh sure with you sitting on the chair, what did you try to do? Did you try to hatch the eggs by yourself instead to take them out of the shelf?

\- WHAT?

\- I didn't know you could do that, but what else could I expect from someone hiding in the kitchen like a chicken...

\- WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHICKEN? - _And without thinking about it, Takumi jumped over Leo, both of them falling on the floor._

_Both princes started to struggle in the small space they had on the floor. The Nohrian prince looked satisfied with his action and was laughing at his friend, making the Hoshidan prince to just get angrier. After some time of fighting, Leo decided to stop before Takumi started to shout louder and wake everyone in the proximity. So, getting enough fun, Leo pulled Takumi to the ground, letting him face down on the floor, allowing the Nohrian prince to sit on his back and immobilize his arms._

\- You need to st- _His words were interrupted when someone opened the door._

\- Oh... - _Both boys looked at the person by the door, but the girl closed it quickly before they could say anything._

\- AZURA WAIT! - _Leo stood up quickly and ran after the dancer, Takumi followed him too while rearranging his clothes. Both princes reached her in the middle of the main aisle_ \- I assure you this is not what you think!

\- I don't know what you believe I'm thinking, although it's very normal that I find my little brothers doing who know what on the floor of the kitchen - _She said with an unexpressive voice._

\- It was Leo's fault! I just wanted to bake a cake - _Commented Takumi instantly._

\- Is that how you call IT now?

\- WHAT? - _Both boys turned around in opposite sides. For sure, they did not like Azura's playful side that much, especially when she made comments like that without changing her expression._

\- Look, Oboro woke up wanting to eat a cake - _Tried to explain Takumi._

\- And that's why both of you were on the floor doing who knows what.

\- Stuffs happened, but we weren't doing anything weird, I swear - _Leo continued explaining, doubting he was saying the correct words_ \- Just don't tell anyone what you are thinking, Ok?

\- Don't worry, I will not say anything weird - _And after that, she made her way to her room, leaving both princes worried of what she would say to the others._

\- I hate you - _Was the only thing Takumi could say while punching Leo on the shoulder._

\- I love you too - _Answered Leo causing Takumi to try to punch him again, but he suddenly stopped. It wasn't a good idea to start a new fight in the middle of the aisle at that hour._

_The morning arrived without them solving the dessert dilemma, so both had to leave the kitchen before the servants came to prepare the breakfast and find them in pajamas discussing how to prepare a cake._

_At breakfast time, Takumi could do nothing but beg that Oboro forgot about her craving for the chocolate cake; however he soon realized that his pleas went unheeded, as the girl asked about the cake after finishing her meal. Perhaps he will take the freedom to do what Leo has hinted during the night and he will hide in the kitchen in order to avoid saying that there wasn't any kind of cake in the whole mansion. But in the end, he assured his wife that he will have the cake before the end of the day._

_The hours passed too fast for the young prince's tastes; the lunch was getting nearer and nearer and he still hadn't gotten the help he needed. He tried to ask Jacob for help again, but Felicia had kept the butler busy as he alternated between teaching her how to do things properly and taking care of little Dwyer. He tried to seek help from Ryoma and Sakura too, but he hadn't liked the idea of taking away the little time they could spend with their children; it was better to let them enjoy their small family moments, reason for which he had discarded the idea of requesting help from Xander, Elise and Camilla... And in fact, he had had to dismiss several more of his companions following that logic. No, he couldn't deny a bit of happiness or rest to others only because of his personal problem._

_After realizing that he would not have anything alone, he went to his room to tell Oboro that he could not keep his word about getting the dessert she wanted. He tried to open the door to his room but failed, as a part of his mind was saying that he should get over the problem, but for some reason another part was determined to keep trying._

\- Lord Takumi! What are you doing? - _Asked a newly arrived Hinata. After looking at him, the prince got a new idea._

\- Hinata! So good you are here. I need to request something to you - _Said the prince with a smile._

\- Whatever you need my lord.

\- You are willing to do anything for me, right?

\- Of course my lord!

\- Even if it is dangerous?

\- Danger is my second name Takumi-sama! - _Assured the Young samurai while hitting his chest with one of his hands._

\- Are you sure that you can do this?

\- I'm prepared for anything my Lord! - _He exclaimed with enthusiasm. Takumi was sure that he even saw fire in his subordinate's eyes._

\- Perfect! You don't know how happy I am to hear it - _Said Takumi with a big smile._

\- Anything for my Lord! Just give the order and I accomplish it.

\- You see, what I need you to do is this: enter my room and tell Oboro that no, we don't have a chocolate cake, and actually there aren't even cakes of other flavors in the kitchen, and we probably will not have one for dinner because Setsuna is the one with kitchen duties tonight - _After finishing to talk, he looked at Hinata who had a horrified expression on his face_ \- Ok, I count on you!

_Before the samurai could react, Takumi opened the door, pushed him inside and closed it quickly. Instantly, he heard noises coming from the room, indicating that the young man inside were trying to get out at all costs._

\- Hinata, what are you doing here?

\- Ah... Hi Oboro-nee…

_Takumi turned around and walked away from the door until he stopped hearing both of his subordinates, the idea of run far away appeared in his mind._

\- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THAT THERE ISN'T ANYTHING TO EAT?

_The hallway was suddenly filled with the voices of the two inside the room: Hinata's cries for help and Oboro's enraged comments were probably heard throughout the mansion. And with the appearance of the noise around him, the idea of escaping faded from his mind. He really could not leave the young samurai dealing with his problems... Damn it, the issue of paternity was making him friendlier._

_Sighing, he opened the door slowly. Oboro seemed to be choking Hinata again while holding a pair of needles in one hand, a sign that he had to act fast before the poor samurai became a pincushion._

\- Oboro you can get hurt! - _Advised Takumi as he tried to separate his subordinates._

\- My lord! With all respect I think the one in danger here is me! - _Shouted Hinata while pointing at the needles._

\- Takumi-sama, I need to make him pay for his insolence - _Commented Oboro as she tried to get free from the prince's arms._

\- Did he do something to you?

\- He said that there isn't anything to eat in the kitchen, I'm sure that can't be real - _Exclaimed Oboro while pointing menacingly at Hinata._

\- Damn it Hinata, why did you say that to her?

\- What? But... You said - _After realizing that Takumi was making signals to him, he thought better about what to say_ -Arg, I'm sorry!

\- I forgive you... But in exchange, you need to find me something to eat. Your insolence is making me hungry - _Said the girl with a superior tone._

\- Nee-chan, you don't have authority to order me around! - _Exclaimed Hinata in a defiant wait._

\- Err... Actually she has it – _Started to explain Takumi_ – As she is married to me, her status is a Royal one.

_Hinata looked at his lord without believing what he said, while Oboro started to smile with satisfaction. After they had gotten married, Oboro requested to not being treated differently than before and it looked like if she felt uncomfortable with being called with titles, but now, Takumi realized that his explanation was enough to give his wife the idea of how to take advantage of her new social status._

\- AS YOU WISH MY LADY! - _Hinata got out of the room in a hurry, probably running towards the kitchen, or so was hoping Takumi; whatever the samurai could find in the kitchen will be useful to calm down Oboro for some hours._

\- Oboro... Stop doing anything that could hurt you - _Said Takumi before releasing the girl._

\- Sorry... I didn't want to make you worry, my lord...

\- Just be careful ok? I don't want that something happens to you or the baby.

\- But Hinata said that, and I can't take the chocolate cake out of my head.

\- About that... - _And that was the perfect moment, it was now or never_ \- I think that... That... - _He watched her, the girl was looking at him with a hopeful glance_ \- ...That you need to wait until dinner, there isn't anything better than going to sleep after satisfying your cravings!

\- You're always so kind Takumi-sama!

_Oboro hugged him again, making him to feel guiltier after lying to her like that. Leo was right, he was a coward. But now, at least he found determination, as he knew that there was no way to disappoint the girl in his arms._

_With his motivation back, Takumi returned to the kitchen, hoping to find it empty. However, there was someone inside. Corrin was in the middle of the room with a glass in one of her hands, and a small brown puppy in the other._

\- Takumi! I knew you were near here.

\- Really?

\- Sure, Azura told everyone that you and Leo were making a cake - _After hearing that, Takumi blushed instantly, letting his sister in a confused state_ \- Why are you blushing?

\- FOR NOTHING!

\- Can you stop shouting in front of my face? - _Requested the girl with an angry tone, as she was unable to protect her ears_ \- You already need to learn that half dragons are sensible to loud sounds.

\- I'm sorry Selkie, that wasn't my intention - _Said Takumi while patting the puppy that his sister was holding._

\- I was talking about me! - _She sighed in resignation, knowing very well that her little brother said that jokingly_ \- Have you already finished the cake?

\- Cake what? Who said anything about a cake? Leo has nothing to do with a cake! Yes I need one!

\- Ok... I didn't understand what you said, but it looks as if you haven't finished the cake yet.

\- No, and I don't know what to do... Neesan! Can you help to make one?

\- Actually... I'm not allowed to be in charge of kitchen duties.

\- Oh...

\- Well, I'll take Selkie to the garden for a bit, maybe she will return to her human form after getting tired of running around.

\- It sounds very problematic that they can't control their transformation - _He commented while patting his niece on the head._

\- At least kitsunes are small, but Camilla really has big problems with Velouria.

\- I can imagine it.

_After being left alone, the disappointment came back to him: he still didn't know what to do, and he didn't feel like interrupting his family and comrades; still, he needed to resolve his problem quickly, but it wasn't as if the solution would appear magically in the door of the kitchen..._

\- TAKUMI! - _The door opened violently. Leo entered the kitchen quickly; it looked as if he had run around the mansion at max speed_ \- I knew... I could find you... here - _He finished saying with difficulty._

\- Why were you running?

\- Have you heard... What Azura... Is saying? - _Asked the Nohrian prince between a breathe and another._

\- Err... Corrin told me that Azura was saying that we are making a cake...

\- YEAH! And I'm sure you don't want to hear what Niles started saying about it! Damn it... I think I will never be able to hear the world "cake" like I used to do until yesterday - _He explained awkwardly_ \- The worst thing is that everyone is asking me when the cake will be finished.

\- I can't even make a small one for Oboro, and now everyone wants one?

\- About that, I know how to make it - _Leo took out a paper from his pocket and gave it to him. In the paper was a quickly written recipe for the goddamn cake._

\- Where did you get this?

\- I asked Elise for it. We need to make the goddamn cake, or everyone will keep asking us about what Azura told them.

\- Remind me to build an altar for your sister!

...

_At dinner time, everyone was welcomed with the biggest chocolate cake they had ever seen in their lives. Pleased with their job, both younger princes had a proud high five, finally relaxing for the first time in the whole day and feeling relieved that they didn't need to invent an explanation for the rumors caused by Azura._

\- So did you like it? - _Takumi asked Oboro once they went in their room, preparing to go to sleep._

\- It was the best I had in all my life, Takumi-sama! - _She hugged him again._

\- I'm glad - _Said him returning the hug and smiling._

\- I need to admit that I thought I wouldn't eat it - _Said Oboro with an apologetic voice and shifted her body to look at him directly_ \- But then, Azura-sama came here to the room and told me that you and Leo-sama were working hard in the kitchen.

\- Did Azura say that?

\- Yeah, you didn't know? She told everyone about it, so that nobody would interrupt you until it was finished. Everyone knew that both of you were on it.

\- Oh... - _Then, that's why nobody had hurried them to go out of the kitchen, even if it was getting late for dinner. Now he started to feel bad for thinking that Azura just wanted to laugh at him and Leo because of the problem with the cake in the morning._

\- What's wrong?

\- Nothing, I just forgot to thank her.

\- You can do that tomorrow... But... I'm really sorry for doubting you...

\- Don't worry. Just remember that I will ensure that you and the baby will have anything you two need - _He rested his hand on her stomach, an action he started to like after arriving to the Deeprealms: he couldn't deny it, he just loved the idea of feeling how the baby was growing inside her._

_Smiling, Oboro came nearer to him, preparing to sleep. He just watched, allowing her to cuddle in a more comfortable position. From all the rules he had already read from Orochi's notebook, rule no. 35 was without doubt the best one, especially if the reward was seeing Oboro happy with just small details, making all the problems for getting a chocolate cake totally worth it._

\- Takumi-sama...

\- Yeah?

\- Do you...Do you believe there will be Apple pie tomorrow?

_Oh yes, happiness could only be achieved with suffering, no doubt about it..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't very confusing, it was actually hard to translate the whole description at the beginning, the second half of the chapter was more easy, so, I'm so sorry if I confused you.
> 
> PS: After Azura appearance in the 4koma Anthology, I wanted to include her in this chapter


	4. 2 rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing a name is and important job!

_It was a rather cool night in the Deeprealms, the winter was ending and led to refreshing nights, it was a pleasant weather that Takumi started to enjoy, but tried not to get used to it, if he will get too attached then he will not want return to his original dimension. Still he could not waste a night like that and had decided to sleep a little later than usual to spend some time reading, so he was sitting in one of the small tables of his room under the light of an oil lamp._

_He changed his view to where he should be sleeping, but for now the place was only occupied by his wife. He had to be careful not to wake Oboro, it would not be good for her. He keep watching her for a while, the girl seemed to have trouble at sleeping and was constantly moving under the covers. He knew that she, like him, suffer nightmares that deprived her from sleeping, however, right now her problems wasn't because of a bad dream, it was because the baby was growing day by day, causing the young girl troubles for finding a position that allow her to be comfortable. How he wants to find a solution so that at least she could rest well, but he couldn't think of anything for helping so he decided to just let her sleep._

_The simple act of observing her made he smile and remember the earlier days. Since he had arrived to the Deeprealms, every day was a complete adventure for him, in which he learned why his companions feared Oboro, especially now that the pregnancy made her to become a tornado of reactions, but luckily for all, Orochi's prediction had finally fulfilled: Oboro apparently had already left behind the stage of sudden attacks of anger! Or at least her attacks were not as frequents as before. Now, the employers of the mansion were already able to have normal conversations with her without being stabbed with a breadstick and Hinata needed less bandages during his visits to the region. Perhaps the only thing that hadn't changed was that Oboro still keep requesting all kinds of desserts that could be imagined or invented, to the extent that Takumi had already begun to make a small recipe book by himself and started to feel like an expert in the subject._

_Takumi returned his gaze to the table; his new recipe book was near the notebook that Orochi give to him._

_Aside of him, only Leo and Orochi knew of the existence of the notebook. For some reason, the ideas of the others learning of its existence make him feel ashamed, actually… The notebook should not be there in the table where Oboro could see it! He took the notebook and started to look at it._

_The book had suffered slight changes since he received it. Many pages now had extra notes written by Leo, probably with additional comments he had learned from Niles ...Oh, he will reproach the Prince of Nohr for taking his stuffs and doodle on them without permission. Some other pages were separated with messages written by him, simple reminders for his personal use, the majority of the messages were just small notes saying "Save for later" or "Ask more about it" ... Watching the notes and considering heeding Orochi on these issues also made him feel ashamed. But what else could he do? Curiosity wasn't a sin, right?_

\- Right?

_Great! Now he was making excuses for himself... He continued looking at the notebook until a page makes him to stop. That page looked like if someone doodled over it until it was illegible. He still was able to recognize it as the page he read that morning. With a better glance, he noticed a small note that was left in the only blank space that was left, and by the calligraphy used in it, he knew that it was written by Orochi:_

" **Rule No. 73.5: DON'T DO THE SAME AS LORD LEO!**

I knew that sometimes you act like a Little kid or you think like one, but for all the gods' sakes… Don't do the same as Lord Leo!"

_Now Takumi didn't know if start to feel angry because Orochi and Leo take his stuffs without permission, feel offended because everyone still thread him like a child or if he needed to start to laugh because Orochi considered Leo as a bad influence. He probably will take the last option as it will be a good reminder of what not to do in the future, because like his body was reminded him right now, he had a very estressed day._

_The morning of that day started very normal. The small group of Ryoma and Corrin were in the outside world researching for information about the Invisible Kingdom, so, only the group of Xander and Azura were in the mansion. After breakfast everyone scattered for a calm rest or for enjoying family time._

_After getting awakened, Oboro decided to start working in the clothes both of them planned before getting married, so Takumi accepted to spend the whole morning sitting in the floor of the main room while the girl worked in the measures and design of the outfit. But even if he couldn't move, he still was able to watch everyone around him._

_The main room was decorated with a classic Hoshido style: traditional furniture, sliding doors, tatamis for the children, wide view to the gardens… And even Ryoma recently build a small pond for his lobster pets that can be viewed when they keep the doors open._

_Sakura was sitting in the floor reading a book for Shiro and Siegbert while Xander was feeding the lobster by Ryoma's petition. Camilla and Keaton where near the pond taking care of Velouria, who suffered one of his random transformations and both parents were trying to make her to revert to human form. At the distance, Takumi was able to see Kaze and Azura playing with Little Shigure, and finally, in the fitment in front of him, was Leo reading a book while Hinoka was sitting next to him watching Sakura. It really was a tranquil a morning._

\- LEO! - _Hinoka nearly jumped from her place when she shouted and instantly took Leo by his arm._

\- Yes? – _Asked while looking at her_ –Its somethi…? – _His question was interrupted when Hinoka clenched his arm_ \- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

\- Fort all the gods Leo! You're lucky that Corrin isn't here, because she probably will scold you for shouting like that.– _Exclaimed Xander while entering the room after hearing the scream of his Little brother who was making a pained expression._

\- Hi… no… kARGGGGG! – _Leo's pain was increasing every second, but it looked like he wasn't the only want with pain at the moment._

\- Big sister, are you ok? – _Asked Sakura approaching Hinoka quickly, the older princess seemed to be suffering a sudden pain attack._

\- I… think… - _She try to explain, but was unable to keep talking_.

\- FOR ALL THE GODS! – _Screamed_ _Leo when the pressure in his arm increased, to the point of dropping his book because of the pain and the failure of making Hinoka to release him_ – Arg, Hino…KAAAAARG… If only you could… release me… I would be able to heEEEEAAAAAAAAARG!

\- Hinoka are you ok? - _Takumi got close to his sister, but she didn't answer him, her breathing was increasing very quickly._ – Sakura, what can I do?

\- I need to know what is happening. – _Both hoshidan heirs watched how their sister was trying to calm her breathing. At that point, Camilla and Xander rushed to their side worried._ – Sister, what happened? How do you feel?

\- I believe… that…Ibelievethebabyiscoming.– _Her expression changed to paint again, leaving everyone confused._

\- Err… Can you say that again? – _Requested Takumi getting more near to his older sister._

\- I BELIEVE THE BABY IS COMING! – _Shouted Hinoka in her younger brother's face while releasing Leo's arm._

\- … I will never shout to Corrin ever again… - _Said Takumi while shaking his head_ , _now he finally understands how the semi-dragon_ f _elt when she heard a loud noise_.

\- Sister, you worried me, I thought something bad happened! – _Sakura turned around to return with the children who were watching them with confusion._

\- …

\- …

\- FOR ALL THE GODS! – _Leo got up quickly and approached his wife with concern_ – Hinoka what can I do for you? You need something? I bring you something? What… What… Wait…NOT MY ARM AGAIN! – _Hinoka clenched his arm again, causing him to fall to the floor with pain._

\- We need to advice Ryoma and Corrin. – _Commented Xander while Sakura was trying to make Hinoka to release Leo._ – We can send one of the butlers to search them.

\- And to search for some ice.– _Added Camilla after inspecting Leo's arm_ – Is adorable how strong you are.– _Ended saying to Hinoka._

\- WHAT CAN I DO? – _Asked Leo, ignoring his aching arm._

\- Search help! – _Said Hinoka finally controlling her pain._ – Search… Orochi.

\- Orochi… Fine, I search Orochi, Yeah… Searching… I'm searching.- _The Young prince turned around and ran to the door but before leaving, he called Takumi with a sign of his hand._ – Remind me who Orochi is! – _Screamed at his face while shaking him._

\- Is the woman that, alongside you, is always laughing at me.– _Answered after pushing him. Instantly Leo tried to go outside, but the wall didn't move, he pushed the wall again with no success._ – That's not a door…

\- I can't get used to the Hoshidan style walls! – _After giving up in finding the door, Leo decided to take the door to the garden and rushed to the main gate of the mansion._

\- What's wrong with him? – _Asked Oboro while getting close to Takumi._

\- I don't know, usually he is very cool with everything …

\- Maybe he is just excited for the arrival of his baby.– _Commented Sakura with a smile_.– Brother; we need to take Hinoka to her room.

\- Ah, yeah… Oboro, stay here in case Leo comes back with Orochi.

_With the help of Xander, Takumi moved his sister to her room, which luckily for everyone, it was near the main room. Once Hinoka was in her room with the company of Camilla and Sakura, and Xander was in charge of finding a way to communicate with Ryoma and Corrin, the younger prince of Hoshido decided to inform Orochi of the whereabouts of Hinoka. To his luck, the woman arrived to the main room accompanied with Azura._

\- Little Prince, can you explain what is happening? Lord Leo is running around the mansion while shouting random stuffs.

\- Eh… He didn't tell you that Hinoka is waiting for you?

\- I think he says my name, but I'm not sure, I couldn't understand anything he was talking about.

\- He was screaming something about nearly losing his arm.– _Added Azura, it looked that the dancer hear the commotion and decided to see what was happening._

\- Ah, he is just exaggerating; Hinoka didn't press his hand that much …

\- Takumi-sama, didn't you needed to inform them about what is happening with Hinoka-sama? – _Informed Oboro after approaching them._

\- You are right! Orochi, it looks that Hinoka is having the baby.– _Explained quickly after realizing that they couldn't lost tim_ e.– We take her to her room, Camilla and Sakura are with her.

\- That was the first thing you needed to say!

\- It was Leo's job to inform you!

\- Ok, ok… We need to do this with calm, Ok? First, go for Lord Leo, so he could help us instead of running around, after that; ask one of the servants for a lot of water… Warm water, don't forget it… I will take care of everything else.

_Finding Leo was not difficult; the young Nohr prince looked stressed and was running around the halls saying things that nobody understood. Takumi supposed that he was trying to inform everyone about the news of the baby, but he wasn't sure. After several attempts to get his attention, he managed to fulfill the order of sending Leo to go to help, and Takumi returned to the main room where Xander, Oboro and Azura were waiting._

_At the end, Xander had sent one of the servants to look for Ryoma to inform of the news; he probably will take hours to arrive... And several hours, it was what they would have to wait._

_The morning passed slowly for his taste and somehow make he felt a little useless for waiting without doing anything, but he knew there was no way to help his sister and the only thing he could do, was listening to what was happening around him._

_He had tried to read one of the books Leo left in the main room, but it was impossible; on the one hand, every minute the noise around him was increasing, as Hinoka's room was not too far away and some of the screams of pain from her sister were audible in the main room, and on the other hand, Oboro was holding his arm tightly probably worried or scared of the sounds around her. He could not blame the girl for acting like that; he also felt bad for listening to his sister being in pain and was glad that Xander had had the idea of taking the kids to the other side of the mansion, for not get them scared._

_Ryoma and Corrin came after the lunch hour, but even their stories about what happened outside the Deeprealms didn't entertained him enough to ignore the pain of his sister. Elise had gone instantly to the room to try to help; after all, their skills in healing had already been useful in the past._

_The minutes were passing and he felt his stress increasing ... It really take a long time for the baby to born. This was the first time he had to be present in this situation and it was exasperating. When the other children were born, he was out of the regions and in the middle of a fight, and even when Sakura was born, he was too young to understand what was happening, so he had been taken to one of the gardens in the Hoshido castle to play under the supervision of one of the employees. Now it was his turn to finally be present when a baby was born ... And made him think if he will be able to survive it for a second time._

\- STAY HERE AND CALMN DOWN!

 _The room door was flung open by calling the attention of everyone. Elise was at the door with an angry expression and seemed to be dragging Leo, whom she pushed into the room_.

\- What happened? – _Asked Xander to his sister_.

\- He has been disturbing us instead of helping!... And Nii-san, you have a new nephew.– _Elise quickly left the room, leaving his older brother confused_.

\- Leo, what did you do? – _Asked this time to his younger brother who was shaking and looked altered_.

\- Nothing! But there was blood and why there was blood? There should not be blood! And why was Hinoka suffering a lot? And … And…

\- Calm down, that's normal.– _Explained Ryoma approaching him_.– Its strange that you get altered with blood, is not like if you hasn't see it before.

\- But is not the same to see the blood of my enemies than the blood of my wife!

\- I'm going to search Jacob or Felicia and see if they can prepare a tea or something to calm him.– _Said Corrin after watching the younger Nohrian prince_.

\- I don't think that's necessary, he just need to relax …

\- Blood? – _Takumi sounded actually scared while interrupting his older brother_.- Why there was blood? It's that why Hinoka was in such pain?

\- What are you saying… Did you not remember how it was when the other kids born?

\- I wasn't present at that time.

\- Oh…

\- So, why?

\- Imagine…– _Started to say Azura while getting near him_.– That you have an orange inside a bottle.

\- How did an orange got inside? – _Asked Takumi quickly._

\- Magic.

\- Ah sure…

\- How did you will take it out?

\- That's dumb question, with magic obviously.

\- You can't use magic.

\- AAAAARG! You can't, it's impossible; you will need to make the orifice bigger.

\- Then you have it, it's the same with babies and girls.

\- …

\- When the baby is conceived is so small that you can't even see it, but when it's time to get out…Don't you think that it need more space to get out for when it entered? – _The dancer finished her explanation with a little smirk, she know perfectly what will happen in an instant._

-IAAAAAURG! Why I'm talking with you about this? – _Exclaimed Takumi with a horror expressio_ n.

\- And I'm questioning myself why did I hear all of this … - _Said Oboro with a hand covering her face, making Corrin to laugh at the comment._

\- Don't talk about it like if it was something horrible Little Prince.– _Orochi entered the room smiling_.– The miracle of life is beautiful.

\- Azura nee-san doesn't make it sound like that!

\- I need to say that it was a very weird way to explain it, but that's basically what it happens.

\- Sounds painful.

\- Well, somehow it is…

\- I can assure you that it looked painful! – _Added Leo, he looked slightly calmer than before._

-AAARG! - _Takumi hugged Oboro all of a sudden to the surprise of all_ –I don't want you to suffer! – _Said with a worried voice, making the girl in his arms to blush at the comment._

\- Takumi-sama… I don't think you can avoid that …

\- C'mon Takumi, you sound like if you don't know how babies are born.– _Commented Ryoma with a playful smile._

\- Of course I know… It's just that I didn't tough that it was painful and that involve blood… When they explained it to me, it sounded more… Pretty.– _He released Oboro while talking, probably thinking very well what to say._

\- You're still so naïve.– _Ryoma patted him in the head in a fatherly moment._ – There isn't that much blood actually; Leo was just exaggerating the situation. Anyway, how it's my sister? – _He asked to Orochi who was still giggling at the conversation._

\- She is fine, actually I come to see if you want to see her.– _Orochi tried to leave the room following the others, but Xander got in the way, blocking the passage to her and Takumi._

\- What did Leo do to make Elise angry?

\- Oh haha, let's just say that even Lady Hinoka said that he was more nervous than her.– _Explained with a smile_.– Really, he was being more of a bother, moving around the room, dropping everything, didn't allowing us to work… And you don't want to hear what he shouted when we were trying to cut the cord.

\- I'm sorry, he is usually more calm.– _His voice sounded even a bit ashamed_.

\- No problem, actually it was funny… I hope you don't act like that when your time arrive Little Prince.– _She looked at Takumi before left the room._

_He entered his sister room, the others were already with her. And even after all what happened in the morning, he had to admit that he has never seen her before with so much happiness._

\- Hinoka, are you ok? – _Asked Leo while rushing at her side_.

\- Sincerely, you were in a worse state than me.– _Answered with a strong but a joking voice._ –Do you want to cradle him?

\- YES! – _Nervousness forgotten, now the young prince had the same expression of emotion that a 5 year old a little kid. Takumi go close to him for trying to see better, the baby was in a blanket that he recognized instantly, it was one of the many things that Oboro had done in her spare time. The most notorious on the child was his hair, the same color as her sister._

\- And what will be his name? – _Asked Camilla while watching his brother_.

\- Forrest.– _Said Leo without takings his eyes of the baby_.

_Takumi looked at Leo and Hinoka, it seems as if they had not gone through all the fuss of the morning, on the contrary, it was as if they were living the best days of their lives. The simple scene made him feel something funny he couldn't describe, yet it left a question in his mind: what exactly they were feeling? Whatever it was, he felt that he could not wait any more to experience it too._

…

_The next morning Takumi woke up very early although he would have liked to sleep more, but for some reason, Oboro was pulling his clothes sleeve to get his attention._

\- Are you hungry? – _He tried to guess based in the previous days in which he was awakened in the same manner_.

\- No, is not that…

\- Do you feel sick?

\- No…

\- What is wrong then? – _He asked again, this time putting his hand on the girl's stomach with a worried expression._ –It feels normal.

\- There isn't a problem Takumi-sama, it's just that after yesterday, I was thinking… Which name we will give the baby?

\- Name? But we didn't even know if it's a boy or a girl.

\- Boy, I'm sure.– _She answered without thinking while resting her hand over the one of him_.

\- How did you know?

\- I'm not sure… - _Takumi watched her with surprise._ – It's like a feeling or something like that…

\- Ah… Girl's instincts.

\- Well, maybe it helps that I'm carrying him.

\- Haha, yeah that can be- _Smiling, he get up and offered his hand to help her_.

\- Do you think we need some help with the name?

\- Eh… Give me a second.– _Quickly, Takumi took out the notebook from under his pillow and started to search for a page related with names_.– Something… Need to have something… Aaaaaaand here is.

" **Rule No. 89: Choose a good name.**

You need to think careful for the baby's name. Somehow, the name can be an influence in the personality of people and I don't think that you want that your kid will blame you for choosing a name that makes them ashamed for life… You know, that just make me remember for someone I knew long time ago while I was studying incantations, I'm sure Kagero still remember him too! His name was so funny that… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

_And the page continues like that until the end. Great, Orochi was unable to prevent a laugh attack even while writing. What name could be extremely funny that makes her to laugh even after years of it? Maybe he needed to ask about it, but for now, that page wasn't useful for giving Oboro and answer._

\- Something the matter Takumi-sama? – _Asked the girl after failing to see what he was doing_.

\- No, don't worry. – _He hid the notebook again._ – I think we can ask Ryoma about the name.

…

 _By midmorning, both_ _future parents went to the main room of the mansion where most of his family was_ _reunited as Hinoka refused to be in her room and at least they convinced her to rest in one of the furniture in the room_. _With no doubt, it was a good time to question everyone about the name issue._

\- Say "Hi!" to your new cousin. – _Requested Ryoma to a little Shiro who was being carried in order to meet the new member of their family._

\- Hi! – _Say the Little kid with a big smile and trying to take the baby's hand._

\- Ah! It would be better if you go to play.– _Say Ryoma after watching that his son insisted in trying to grap Forrest's hand. After putting his kid in the floor, Shiro ran around the room and jumped over little Siegbert who was sitting in the floor in the other half of the room_ \- Shin no!

\- Nii-san! – _Takumi went inside, only to find Ryoma trying to separate Shiro from a comfortless Siegbert._

\- Yes? … Agh, I can't separate them! Elise, do something! – _Requested the older prince after giving up with the children._

\- Wait.– _Elise approached both kids with a small box in hand._ – Shiro, do you want a cookie?

\- Cookie! – _In an instant, Shiro dropped Siegbert and started to jump around her mom_.

\- I have too much to learn yet.– _Everyone laughed with Ryoma statement, taking care of kids was still their bigger challenge._ \- What do you need Takumi?

\- Oh! I want to know if you can help us to choose a name.

\- Good you are already thinking in one… Mmm, maybe you can do what I did. I wrote lot of names in a paper and sorted it.

\- Are you serious? – _Asked Sakura surprised_.

\- Yeah, why? Elise wrote half of the options and I wrote the other half, lady luck choose for us – Explained with a proud smile.

\- That sounds wrong… - _Commented Oboro quietly, Takumi know that she was right_.

\- I don't want to question your methods, but even if I do the same… And I can assure you that I will not do it… The problem is that we don't have any name… Neesan! How did you choose it? – _Asked to Hinoka who was watching them_ –From where do you take the name of Forrest?

\- From one of Leo's book. We tough it would be good to choose a name from a book we both like.

\- Ah… - _Takumi and Oboro looked at each other. Definitively, that wasn't a good option for them, their taste in literature was very different and Takumi was sure that he never touched a design or a sewing book in all his life; maybe he needed to start to take more attention to his wife about her hobbies. His worry was probably reflected in his face, because Ryoma started to laugh at him._

\- Don't worry, we can suggest some names.

\- Errr yeah, that can help.– _Takumi helped Oboro to take sit in one of the fitments_.

\- Good, let'see… You can use Tarusuke! It begins with a T like your name! – _Said Ryoma with a smile._

\- Ganglari! – _Added Xander while taking a sit infront of him, he looked ready to help with the brainstorm of names._

\- Taichi!

\- Aurgelmir!

\- Tenma!

\- Thoron!

\- Taisuke!

\- Fuujin!

\- Wait… What if is a girl? – _Ryoma looked at Xander for help_.–Oyuki begins with an O like Oboro.

\- Yumi!

\- Really Xander? All of your ideas are weapons names! – _Exclaimed Elise after analyzing the names his older brother was suggesting._

\- What do you were expecting from the man who gives his son the name of a sword? – _Said Takumi while face palming himself, the olders for sure had weird ideas._

\- Hey! Is not the exact same name.– _Xander crossed his arms and glared at him in an annoyed way._

\- That is because Sakura edited it a bit.– _Commented Elise with a laugh._

\- I needed to make it sounds more like a name for the kid.– _Explained Sakura with a shy smile_.

\- I don't want that my son have a name of a weapon.– _Muttered Oboro very quietly, probably because she didn't wanted to make the prince of Nohr to get angry, but he still hear her._

\- Both of you are terrible! – _Everyone watched at Hinoka after her sudden words._ – You two started to say names without taking her feelings in mind.

\- You're right … Especially because she assume that is a boy.– _Said Xander with calm._ – If is a boy… Then, Fuujin is perfect!

\- Tarusuke sounds better! – _Responded Ryoma quickly._

-But Fuujin sounds more powerful.

\- And Tarusuke sounds more from Hoshido.

_Both older princes started to argue about which name was better, after some seconds of discussion, Sakura and Elise decided to ignore them and went to were their sons were eating cookies near the door to the garden, while Hinoka returned her attention to baby Forrest who was sleeping in her hands._

_Tired of the stupid discussion, Takumi growled in frustration while standing up, attracting everyone attention, but he ignored them and started to walk to the door._

\- Takumi-sama! – _Oboro got up and tried to follow him, but Takumi stopped her with a signal of his hand._

\- I'm going for some water… Wait for me in the room, ok? – _He opened the door and went to the corridor, only for bumping into Leo after closing the door._

\- I'm glad you're here, I already expend some minutes trying to figure out which one is the door.– _Said Leo with an ashamed voice._

\- It's the one who has rails.– _Explained while pointing at the object_.

\- Oh… I'll try to remember it.– _He covered his face with one of his hands, feeling a bit dump for for not having thought of it before._ – I hear a lot of noise inside, what happened?

\- Xander and Ryoma are arguing about which name gave to mi baby…

\- Ignore Xander, before Forrest was born, he suggested me 5 times at day to name him Brunhilde.

\- He told me to call the baby Fuujin if is a boy or Yumi if is a girl!

\- You see! Ignore him, just look for a name that you both like and don't break your head with it, you can search one that has an important meaning for you two. And now if you'll excuse me, I must go there before Xander try to convince Hinoka to rename the child.

_After his quick visit to the kitchen, the young prince decided it would be best to have a serious talk with Oboro regarding the name issue, he did not want to give it a name that everyone would laugh at it, like how Orochi told him ... And talking about her, there she was walking down the hall in front of him._

\- Orochi! – _He called while rushing to approach her_.

\- Hey Little Prince, you need something? – _Asked her after seeing him in a hurry_ – Sorry if I cannot spend much time, but I need to help Subaki with the girl.

\- No problem, I only want to ask something.

\- Sure, what is?

\- When you wrote that page about the names, which name was the one you couldn't write? – _After finishing the question, he realized that Orochi's expression was changed to a smile and it looked that she was trying to not have a laugh attack_.

\- THAT NAME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, don't make me remember that name… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

_At that moment Takumi realized he had made a mistake, thanks to his question, Orochi begun to laugh and it didn't seem that she will stop soon. Whichever the name was, it appeared to be worse than Xander suggestion. After several minutes of trying to make Orochi to stop laughing, he walked away from her and returned to his room, Oboro for sure was waiting for him and it was better to resolve the important name issue together._

\- Ah Takumi-sama! I though… That you wanted to do something else and forget the name for now, after what happened with Ryoma-sama and Xander-sama.– _Said her after watching him enter the room_.

\- Sorry, I was trying to stop one of Orochi's laught attacks.– _Oboro looked at him with aprension, she knew very well how hard is to stop Orochi from laughing._ – Anyway, we need to solve this name problem.

\- If you like we can leave it for later, is not urgent yet.- _Takumi watched as the girl moved a hand to her stomach and smiled, he couldn't deny that he liked to see her like that_.- Still need some time.

\- I don't have anything else to do right now, we can use this time.– _He sat at her side, maybe he could take the advice from Leo and start thinking about a name important to them._ \- Oboro… What was your father's name?

\- My father?

\- Yeah… Leo told me to choose a name from someone important for both of us, and as you are sure that is a boy …

\- But Takumi-sama, that is unfair for you!

\- Why? Your family is important to me too.– _He say with a smile while keeping her close for a hug_ \- Don't have a bad idea of me.

\- I don't think bad about you… But…If you think like that, then you could use the name of King Sumeragi.

\- At least remind me the name of your father and then we can choose.– _Requested again with a bit of guilt for forgetting something very important to her._

\- Kiroki.

\- Kiroki mmm… Kiroki and Sumeragi mmm… Aaarg! Why we can't choose both? – _Said with frustration, making Oboro to laugh at his comment._

\- That would be weird my lord, Kiroki Sumeragi is too long for a name.

\- Siegbert is a long name too, but that didn't stopped Xander of choosing it.

\- But that is only one name, and anyway, Lady Sakura prefer to just call him Sieg.

\- See? You can always find a way to make it simpler.– _He crossed his arms and looked at her with decision. Why lost time choosing one when he can use both names?_

\- My lord, shorting a name its easier when is only one, with two names everyone would get confusion in how to call him, they could name him Sume or Kira or Ragi...

\- THAT IS! – _He exclaimed suddenly as he stands up and took the girl by the shoulders_.

\- That is what? – _Asked her with confusion_.

\- Kiragi! He can have both names like this! This is great! - _Still smiling, Takumi took a confused Oboro in a hug, causing a greater shock to the young girl_.

\- Kiragi? Kiro… - _After a few seconds analyzing, she realized what he had done. It was a perfect name_ \- Takumi-sama, thank you!

\- Yeah, thank you for what? – _After realizing that Oboro was crying in his arms, he decided not to say more and that it was better to hold her stronger_.– Don't thank me, it was actually your idea… An special name for a special baby, Ok?

_His only response was a nod from Oboro while hugging him tighter. Orochi could not complain about that name, at dinner he would tell Orochi that he had resolved the problem without fooling around with the others and that he and Oboro were learning to work together for the baby's sake. That night, he will go to Orochi and say to her: "The rule No.89 is now complete!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Localization partially killed my idea of Kisaragi's name... But can still work, I think?


	5. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can go always well for Takumi, there is always some bad days in life.

\- I felt something!

_It had been almost three months since the birth of Forrest, time did really seem to be in a hurry. Even when he was resting without worrying about the war, for Takumi, the days still passed too fast for his liking. That's why, after he woke up, he decided to take the day slowly, and the best way to start it, was with a few extra minutes of rest with his wife. That is why he was still lying on his futon with his hand resting in on the stomach of the young girl._

\- He moves a lot these days. – _Commented the girl while smiling for his expression of surprise. –_ Kicking all the day like if he wants to go out already.

\- It hurt?

-No. At first it was uncomfortable but now, it's more like… Heartwarming? I don't know, but it makes you know that he is fine… I think I will miss it after he born.

\- Oh! But I want him out already, so… – _He started to move his hand in slow circles, making Oboro to look at him with a curious look._

 _-_ What are you doing?

\- I want to make him to reply to me. – _His words caused the girl to start laughing._

\- Sometimes you are very childish Takumi. – _She said still laughing, but she stopped quickly when the prince got up and looked at her steadily._

 _-_ How did you call me?

 _-_ Ah… Sorry! That…That was not my inten… - _She tried to excuse herself, but was cut in the middle of the process._

\- No, no no no… Not that… Y-You called me only by my name! You never call me by just my name! – He e _xplained with a bigger surprise._

\- D-Did I really?

\- YEAH! I actually thought that it was impossible for you to do it!

\- Is not impossible. It's just… I…Mmm…I'm too used to use honorifics with you… - _She continues talking with a hint of shyness.–_ And sometimes I feel that… Everyone will see me bad for the informality.

\- To hell what others think of it! You are my wife and you can call me whatever you want! But please, try to let out the honorifics when we are alone, Ok?

\- I'll try. – _She answered smiling._

\- Good! Now, Kiragi will finally give me a reply or not?

\- If he could reply you, I think he will tell you that is getting late. – _Said her laughing quietly._

\- Arg! Stupid region and its damn faster time! Well, we will continue talking tonight – _Takumi pointed to Oboro's stomach, like if he was talking to his baby. The action made Oboro to laugh more._

_The extra minutes in the room were worth it, mainly for watching his wife in a more happy state in comparison with the previous days, in which Oboro was so emotional that anything could make her cry. He knew that something like that would happen anytime, since he was unable to forget what happened with Sakura before Siegbert was born, but even if he knew it, he still preferred the days when Oboro had her wrath attacks. At least for today, it looked that the lancer awoke in a better and happy mood, a sign that the young prince of Hoshido would have a good day…_

… _Or so he thought._

 _-_ WHAT THE HELL?

_The day before, he left his favorite fur coat in the laundry of the mansion, and he was waiting to find it clean and ready to be used. Definitively, he didn't expect to find it in the floor of the main room, even dirtier than the day before and with two intruders on it. Under the cap, he was able to see something big with a horn that was sleeping before his scream. On one side of the cap, there was a small light brown fluffy puppy munching one of the edges._

_-_ Why are you shouting this time? – _Asked someone behind him. The young prince turned around only to find his older brother._

\- LOOK! – _He pointed to his two nieces who were destroying his favorite fur coat._

\- They are here! – _Kaden and Keaton entered the room quickly, running towards their daughters._

\- I still can't understand how she opened the door in the midnight. – _Commented Keaton while trying to separate his daughter of the coat._

\- Managarms are big, but for my beautiful Selkie is impossible to reach the door knob. Maybe we forgot to close the door correctly before went to sleep.

\- HEY! – _Takumi stood in front of the two shapeshifters, waiting for an explication of the savage attack toward his coat._

\- Oh haha, sorry, it's yours? – _Asked Keaton, handing him the coat.–_ Velouria love anything that create fuzz.

\- … - _Takumi watched what was left of his favorite coat. Now it wasn't only dirtier, but it also was scratched and drooled. –_ She can keep it…

…

\- C'mon my lord, children's love mischievousness. - _Said Hinata while patting Takumi in the shoulder._

\- But it was my favorite! Now how will I get a new one? I'm enclosed here.

\- Let that to me, my lord! I'll try to buy a new one for you for my next visit. By the way… How is Oboro-nee? Can I talk with her without making her cry again?

\- I think so, she was fine early. But I don't know what you do to make her cry.

 _-_ Nothing, nothing! Yesterday we were only talking about my last battle and she started to cry without a reason.

\- Well, she is a bit emotional these days.

\- Overmuch! I know that Sakura-sama and some other girls had a similar experience, but with Oboro-nee is like an exaggeration! I actually liked it more when she attacked me with her needles.

\- I know, but Orochi say that is normal, especially taking in mind how Oboro is… Anyway, I don't know what to do with her, the best you can do is not to talk about sad stuffs with her.

\- But Takumi-sama, some days ago she started to cry after watching some of Kagero's last piece of art… Now Kagero believe that her paintings are so terrible that make people crying.

\- Her pictures are a bit weird anyway…

\- I know, but not for make someone cr-

¡ZAP!

\- ¡yyyyyAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!

_Hinata started to scream after being hit with a small bamboo sword. Takumi, who was sitting at his side, turned around only to find Hana carrying a small Hisame. The Little kid was moving up and down the small sword over the head of his father._

\- A perfect Men-uchi Hisame! – _Said Hana smiling, the small kid lifted both of his hands in a sign of victory._

\- Hey! I'm not a practice dummy! – _Shouted Hinata after standing up and watching his 2 attackers with a playful look._

\- Oh oh, I think we awake the angry monster… It's time to scape!

\- I demand revenge!

_Hinata chased the girl around the corridor, the laughs of the 3 were lost after they went far of the room. After Takumi was left alone, he decided to go to the main room for trying to find something to do._

\- Ah Takumi, good see you here! – _Called Ryoma after see him entering the room. The place was occupied by his family and some of his companions._

\- What happen?

\- Sit here. – _Requested his older brother who was around a table full of papers with Xander, Camilla, Corrin , Azura and Hinoka._

\- Since you're here I take the opportunity to say thank you the gift you did to Velouria this morning, you don't know how happy she looks under that old cape. – _Commented Camilla with a sincere smile._

\- Y… You're welcome… - _Was the only thing he was able to say, but inside he was trying to repress the urge to scream after remembering what happened to his favorite fur coat._

\- Ok Takumi, there is something we need to talk. – _Ryoma's serious voice interrupted his internal tantrum._

\- What happened this time?

\- Nothing, but we need to explain this to you. These are some astral maps that Lilith made for us. – _He pointed at the papers in the table. – Here y_ ou can see every one of the Deeprealms that we can enter. We even added a reference of the qualities of each region.

\- And that is for…

\- Without making a big explanation, we think that it would be the best if we sent every one of the kids to different regions. – _Finished explaining Xander._

\- What? But they are fine here.

\- Remember the main reason we left them here. The invisible enemies can enter the castle that Lilith made for us. The enemies could be able to enter here too. – _Added Corrin, it really looked that they had days talking about it._

\- That's why I can't see the problem, if they could enter this region; they could enter the other ones too.

\- Yeah maybe, but the servants will only have to deal with one kid if we separate them. You has expended a lot of time here already, so, you already know how hard is to keep an eye on everyone at the same time.

\- Just bring more servants.

\- Is not that easy Takumi. – _Said Ryoma before Corrin answered. –_ The servants who work here, are people we know for a long time and won our trust, but more important, that volunteered to take this job knowing perfectly what will happen to them if they stay here, in a dimension with a faster time. We can't convince or force more people to abandon their actual lives.

\- I know…

\- Good, because sadly we don't have another option. So, take one of these – _Ryoma handled to him one of the maps, but Takumi just stared at the item without touching it –_ What's wrong?

\- I haven't… I haven't thought about that …

\- About what?

\- That we can't take the baby with us. How I am supposed to make Oboro to remember that she needs to leave the baby here? – _He looked at everyone around him searching for some help, but the only answer he got was a sad expression from them._

…

_Hours later, Takumi was sitting under one of the trees from the garden, thinking in how to talk about the future of the baby with Oboro. He learned from previous experiences, that the best way was to talk directly with her and without creating "a storm in a water glass", but if he takes in account the current mood swings of Oboro, he could be sure that the girl would be unable to take the talk well even if he talk directly._

\- Hey Little Prince, What are you doing here alone? – _Asked Orochi while approaching him._

\- Just thinking… There is too much noise inside. – _He pointed at the main room whose doors were closed. –_ Do you think that you could help me?

\- I'm sure that I already gave you all the answer to your problems.

\- The answer for this is not in the notebook.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yeah, I already read it all …

\- Really? Even… The last page? – _She asked with a curious voice._

\- No, that page is pasted to the back cover, I though you left it like that for decoration.

\- Fufufu, good that you didn't detached it. Keep it like that for now, one day you will learn what its written on it.

\- There is something in it? – _He took out the notebook from under his clothes and opened it in the last page, but before he tried to rip it apart, Orochi took the object from his hands._

\- I said that you must leave it like that. Be a good boy and wait for the right moment to open it. – _Saying that, she handed back the notebook._

\- And how will I know when is the right moment?

\- You will know I can assure it. Now, let's go back to your problem.

\- Oh… Ryoma told me about leaving the kids in different regions for more security, and that make me realize that I need to remember it to Oboro, that we can't take the baby with us. And I don't think that she will like the idea of leaving the baby with a bunch of unknown servants.

\- Yes, she will not like the idea, but is something that she needs to accept. Believe me that is not easy to know that you will be unable to see your kid growing up … - _The sudden silent that followed her words made Takumi to look at her, asking himself if it was a good idea to do or say something, but before he could decide what to do, she continued talking. –_ The idea of finish this war as soon as possible is the greatest consolation we can have.

\- I know, but I'm not sure if she remember it.

\- Be sure that she know, but still is the best to talk about it, and both of you need to choose one of the regions from the map.

\- Ah, right! Mmmm, but Oboro has been a bit sentimental these days, maybe it would be better to leave the talk until she feel better.

\- Kid, it's better to resolve these types of problems quickly. – _She smiled at his comment. –_ This is a very delicate theme, and both of you need to prepare yourself with lot of anticipation. I think the best help I could give you is trying to be sure that Oboro is in a good mood before you try to talk with her. – _After that, she turned around and returned to the main room._

_After a last look at the map and a bit of thinking, Takumi decided to follow her inside the mansion. His siblings were there with their kids, even Azura and Kaze were taking tea inside. In the left side he saw Orochi approaching Oboro, he could only wish for the Diviner to be able to keep the girl in a good mood._

\- Ta…kumi … - _Said a creepy voice behind him._

\- What happened to you? – _Asked after realizing that Leo was who called his name._

 _-_ I haven't slept well all this week! – _Shouted the younger prince of Nohr at the same time he took Takumi by the shoulders and started to shake him. –_ Forrest developed a habit of keep awake in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep until late in the early morning and I don't like to bother Hinoka because she is having rough days, she take care of the baby all the day and I feel useless for only watching her and not trying to help, that's why I feel unable to awake her in the nights, but the baby can't go to sleep that easy and I don't know what to do! TELL ME WHAT TO DO! No wait, I will tell you what to do: DON'T HAVE CHILDRENS!

\- Errr… You remember that Oboro is near to have the baby, right? – _Asked Takumi with a worried expression, the nohrian prince really looked tired._

\- Right… Kids are awesome really; just ignore my side with lack of sleep. – _Leo face palmed himself. –_ I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying anymore… A baby is the best that could happen to you… Ugh, I hope Hinoka didn't overheard what I said some seconds ago or she will think badly of me.

\- You know, you really look terrible, I don't think you are thinking well.

\- Yeah… I really love Forrest, really, you don't know how great it is when he just smile at you… But I would like if he could sleep more in the nights, because… I DON'T KNOW WHAT MORE TO DO!– _Leo took him by the shoulders and started shaking him again._

\- A cup of coffee? – _Jacob approached both princes and offered them the plate._

\- YES! – _Quickly, Leo snatched the teapot, leaving Jacob with only the plate, the cups and a expression of insult in his face._

\- I'll not be good if you try to take it off of his hands. – _Commented Takumi after watching how Leo was drinking the coffee directly from the teapot. Jacob left them while making angry sounds for the insult._

\- My lord, I think I hear you talking about problems with the new baby prince. – _Niles arrived smiling, in one of his hands he was carrying a little girl and in the other a book._

 _-_ Problems? Why do you think that? – _Asked Leo with a sarcastic expression._

\- Your beautiful face looks a bit altered because of the tiredness, I will suggest that you read a bit to the new prince. – _Niles showed him the book he was carrying, but Leo only give him another sarcastic glare._

\- No, thank you.

\- I know it works, Nina loves when I read them for her, that's why I bought this new book with pictures in full color, we will have a great night watching some of these handsome models and… – _Before he could finish, Beruka appeared behind him and without a world, snatched the Little girl from his hands, she then proceeded to disappear quickly -_ Oh well, more for us… Kids! Do you want to read the new book of uncle Niles? - _Instantly, Shigure Siegbert and Shiro started to run around him trying to take the book._

\- Wow, Sakura really make them addicted to books. – _Takumi watched at how Niles sited in the floor with the children around him._

\- I don't like this… - _Said Leo without stopping drinking the coffee._

\- Here I have an interesting book for all of you, full of sexy pictures for your enjoyment. – _Continue saying Niles while opening the book in a random page._

\- Sepsy. Wha's sepsy? – _Asked a small Shigure._

\- Oh! You see, "Sexy" is when apdjasnajnasjnasj. – _Leo put his hand over Niles's mouth, preventing him from continuing talking._

\- That's an explanation that you need to hear from your dad. – _Answered Leo with a smile–_ But of course, that would be when you be… Older… Where are them? – _Finished saying after realizing that the children's weren't around him anymore._

\- DADDY! - _Scared, Leo and Takumi watched the 3 kids running into Kaze direction, who was in the other side of the room drinking his tea._

\- Oh, oh…

\- Daddy wha's sepxy? – _Shigure started to pull the clothes of his father_. _Kaze began choking with his tea after hearing the question, causing everyone to watch him with confusion._

\- Are you fine? – _Asked Camilla who go near to him for help._

\- Well, it could be worse, it was just a question. – _Said Takumi with relief._

\- Sexy is when a person finds another very attractive and sensual. – _Takumi and Leo turned around quickly, only to find Azura talking with the children's._

\- Nee-san, no! – _Before they could stop the Singer, the kids started to run around the room again._

\- Mom is sens-ual? – _Asked Siegbert to Xander, who was sitting with Ryoma in one of the furniture._

_Now everyone was looking at Xander, waiting for his reaction, but the crown prince of Nohr was too busy looking at the wall, without moving and dropping the map he has on his hand. It was like if his brain was disconnected by the question._

\- What it's happening? – _Sakura and Elise entered the room only to be received with a big silent and everyone looking at Xander._

\- Siegbert wants to know if Xander thinks if you are sensual.– _Explained Azura with her usual calm tone, causing Sakura to start blushing and Elise to start laughing._

 _-_ Wh… Who started this? – _Xander's voice rumbled around the room._

\- This is the best moment for you to escape. – _Commented Leo to Niles, who in seconds disappeared like if he was a ninja._

\- Ha ha, kids and their questions. – _Said Ryoma with a smile while patting Xander in the shoulder. –_ Don't be surprised when they ask weird questions, and remember they always end hearing conversations that aren't good for them.

_Takumi sat on one of the furniture while Ryoma began to tell stories about Shiro and his unusual questions. While more stories he heard about children, the more he beginning to understand why Leo was becoming neurotic recently. Taking care of children was starting to sound more and more terrible from his point of view._

\- … And remember how this morning Velouria and Selkie took possession of Takumi's old coat…

_And here was the reminder of his coat again. Damn it, hearing about what happened to his coat again just made him angrier. Wanting to forget about it, he started to ignore Ryoma and try to pay attention anywhere else._

\- Really? – _Oboro's voice reached him from behind. He turned around for trying to watch her talking with Orochi._

\- Yeah, if only you had seen him in that days, with him running around with that doll. There were days in which he refused to eat if I didn't serve a plate for the doll. – _Takumi watched at Orochi, the conversation sounded familiar. –_ I think he still keep the doll hidden somewhere in one of his chest.

\- I didn't know that Takumi-sama liked that stuffs, but that explain why sometimes, when I wake up, I find him hugging his pillow. – _Takumi couldn't avert blushing after hearing Oboro's words. At least nobody else hear it._

\- Takumi what? – _Leo appeared next to Oboro, sitting between her and Orochi and still holding the tea pot with coffe._

\- Oh Leo-sama, I was talking with Oboro about when Little Prince was a toddler… Like the times when he ran into my room at midnights, screaming that he saw a ghost in his room! He preferred to hide under my table and sleep in the floor than return to his bed – _Orochi continue talking laughingly. Takumi was very tempted to throw her one of the small cushions from the furniture. –_ And the times he asked me to accompany him to the bathroom because he was scared!

\- Hey! Are you telling them about when Takumi was little? – _Said Ryoma aloud, making the others to look at the woman._

_In some seconds, Ryoma joined Orochi in her stories, followed by Hinoka and Azura and making Takumi to feel worst at every second… Oh yeah, now he was sure that nobody will respect him again._

\- And the times he ran out of the shower without his clothes and I needed to chase him around the entire castle! He liked to do that, but now, he is so lucky to have someone who can dress him every morning. – _Orochi sends a joking look to Oboro after her comment._

\- Well… I can't deny that sometimes I need to dress him well, because he keeps putting some clothes wrong …

\- What? You still are unable to dress by yourself Little Prince? – _Asked Orochi while looking at him._

\- Ah right, the other day I caught him using them wrong. – _Added Azura before he could answer. Takumi couldn't do more than blushing harder, since it was true that Azura had pointed a lot of times about his clothes being wrong._

\- You still need to be dressed? – _Leo looked at the young Hoshidan prince with a big smile, he was starting to laugh._

\- AAAAAAAAAAARG! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME IF YOU ALWAYS USE YOUR CAPE INSIDE-OUT? – _Takumi stood quickly and pointed at Leo while shouting, seconds later he looked directly at Orochi –_ AND YOU STOP TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT MY LIFE! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! … AND YOU STOP HELPING HER! – _He finished pointing at Oboro and started to catch his breath. Everyone was looking at him in complete silence, even the childrens who were playing near of them were now looking at him with fear._

\- Takumi-sama I… I'm sorry! – _Oboro ran out of the room quickly without saying anything more._

\- Oboro wait! - _The Young prince tried to stop her at the door, but it was very late._

\- You are really the bigger idiot around. – _Commented Leo before returning his attention to his coffe._

\- AAARG!

_Takumi stormed out of the main room and ran towards his own room, where probably Oboro headed back, but before he reached half the way, he was stopped by Orochi who appeared in front of him._

\- Stop there Little Prince! – _Takumi tried to skip her, but she caught the back of his clothes and forced him to stop._

\- I NEED TO TALK WITH OBORO!

\- But not how you are right now, you need to calm down first or you will scream at her again.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAARG! – _The Young boy put a hand on his forehead and took big breaths trying to cool down. Not an easy job when he was so sure that he had committed a big mistake. –_ How do you arrived here before me?

\- Privileges of being friend with a pair of ninjas. But let's not talk about that right now. I need to say that I feel disappointed of you right now. You said that you already read my notebook from beginning to end, but it looks that you really didn't learned anything.

\- Of course I read it! But a talk about my private life to others has nothing to do with a baby!

\- Some parts were written for the implement on different aspects of your life Little Prince. – _Orochi took out the notebook from under his clothes with no problem. She already knew where he was hiding it. –_ But it looks that you didn't realized it and ignored one of the first rules. – _She opened the notebook near the beginning and returned it to Takumi._

" **Rule No. 4: Have Patience**.

We need to admit that patience is not your strong point, but is never late to start working on it. If you learn how to use it, you could make it one of your strongers weapons, not only in your new job as a father, but in any problems in your life.

Remember that you can't go in life shouting at your kids for any small reason and actually, shouting to people around you. Show a more calm and controlled attitude and you could see how everyone will look at you different.

Is not bad to being angry or show your discomfort, but there are better ways to express it than only shouting without control …"

_The page continued with some recommendations of how to act in different cases… Takumi couldn't do more than just watching at the object in his hand. It really was one of the first things he read and with no doubt, one of the first things he forgot._

\- Sorry… I forget that…

\- Is not me from who do you need to ask for forgiveness. – _Said the woman while looking in the direction of his room._

\- No, no, no… I should not have done many things! We were well this morning and then … Arg! I should not have yelled at her especially now that she has trouble controlling her emotions … And… And… And I should not have yelled at you too …

\- I'm used to it Little Prince. I treated you for all your life that I even can predict when you will explode in a tantrum.- _Commented while patting him in the head. –_ Now, if you feel better go and talk with her.

\- Actually I feel worse…

\- And that is a good development. Now go, you two have important stuffs to talk.

_After being pushed one last time by Orochi, he continued his way to his room. The door wasn't closed. Sighing, he opened the door slightly and looked inside. Yes, Oboro was inside. She was sitting with her back at the door and some little clothes around her._

\- Can I enter?

-Ah, Takumi-sama! Uh… Of course you can enter; this is your room after all. – _Replied the girl while finishing folding the little clothes who were around her._

\- Our room… You have all the rights to throw me out if you want. – _Said while entering, still with doubts in his voice._

\- Why I will do that?

\- For many reasons… Being the bigger idiot in the world looks like a good one.

\- Don't say that. I would punch anyone who calls you like that …

\- Yeah, a punch could help me to feel better. – _Answered him after sitting next to her._

\- I wasn't talking because of you! I would never punch you …

\- But I deserve it! I shouldn't have screamed at you! Or anyone!... Well maybe Leo for meddle in conversations not invited… But you… I shouldn't have done it… Just punch me, I promise not to get angry for it. – _Both looked at each other's for a while, trying to decide what to do._

\- I can't… - _Said finally Oboro, directing her gaze to the clothes she was folding. –_ It's a bit of my fault too. I shouldn't have talked about you like that …

\- It's my fault for acting exactly how I insist not to be. Don't make me to order you of blaming me for it… Agh! I shouldn't have said that! – _He hit his forehead with his palm; he really was good for making things worse. He sighed deeply and tried to calm down; he needed to think well his words._ – Sorry for be like that, I will try not act again like the five years old I insist not to be.

-But I-

\- No "but", you didn't do anything wrong. They are my family after all; I need to accept they already know how I really am… So… I'm Sorry.

\- You now I forgive you, Takumi. – _She said as she hugged him, he returns the gesture quickly trying to make her feel better._

\- I promise to be better. But if I make a mistake again, promise me to give me that punch.

\- What if instead I promise to trying to prevent you from doing a mistake?

\- Well, that can help too.- _After some seconds of silence, he remembered the other important point they needed to talk. So he separated from her slowly and took out the map that Ryoma had given him. –_ I know that maybe this is the worst time to say this, but … Ryoma told me that we need to start planning for when we leave the baby here. I don't like the idea of leaving him with a bunch of unknown people, but we don't have another option…

\- I know… Lately I can't stop thinking about it, especially when Hinata come to tell me about his battles outside of here. – _Her voice changed to a sadder one, leaving Takumi thinking if maybe that was the reason of her recent mood change and sudden crying._

\- I was thinking… Why you don't stay here with the baby? At least he will not be alone.

\- Takumi-sama I can't do that! I… I can't leave you alone… I don't want to leave Kiragi either, but… At least I will know that he will be fine and safe here. But if I stay here, how would I know if you are safe? Before you arrived here, every day was like a torture, didn't knowing what was happening and if you were fine… The baby will be safe here, everyone will take care of him here, I accepted it… He will be ok.

_Takumi felt that he should give more credit to the girl, it was obvious she has been thinking more about the topic than him. Actually, he hasn't think in the topic at all until Ryoma mentioned it in the morning, but it looked that Oboro has been thinking on it since the day she learned of the baby._

\- And you think is the best option? Leaving the baby here and you coming with me?

\- There is not best option… The best for the baby is to be with both of us, but with a war in our world… We can't leave our responsibilities either. There is not best option here…

\- Right… So, let's finish this stupid war and return with Kiragi quickly. Then we could start doing the right things.

\- That is a good motivation – _She smiled a bit, but the prince is still could see how much it hurt her to would situation._

\- Ryoma gave me this map of different Deeprealms. Do you want to search the best for the baby?

\- Actually… I don't want to keep talking about this for today.

\- I don't want it either. – _Takumi threw the map to out the window; he could search it later, and if he didn't find it, he could always request another one to Lilith without telling Ryoma. –_ Do you want to go to the garden? At least we can spend the time together, the three of us …

\- Yeah, that sounds better.

_They could choose a region later, for now, he only wanted to treasure the small peaceful times he have with his family. But now he also had a new job, he really needed to learn how to be a better person for everyone sake, specially his son and wife. In the few days he still has left, he needed to learn from Oboro to have a better set of views of every situation, so he would never repit the same mistake he do minutes ago._

_Without doubt, he still had too much to learn from his wife and his family, and even from the advices Orochi had bothered to write for him. He had insisted that he had already read the entire notebook, but this day made him realize that reading it wasn't enough. Everything he read it would be pointless if he didn't start implementing the advices._

_Maybe it was the time to start reading the notebook again from the start and give more importance at every one of the rules written on it, so he would never fail again. If Orochi wrote them it was for a good reason, and now he was determined to never disappoint Orochi or anyone else again._

"Especially you two"

_He thought while watching at Oboro who was finishing storing the clothes she was folding. Yes, it was the time to grow up, and he needed to start growing up right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Men-uchi is an attack to the head in Kendo.


	6. The last page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting is finally over!

_Only some days were necessary for Takumi to understand why Leo developed sleeping problems after the birth of his son, but for his surprise, some days were also sufficient to realize that Niles was right: reading helps the babies to sleep._

\- Is he sleeping? – _Asked Oboro watching over his shoulder._

\- Yeah… Who would say that the pervert thief would be right? – _He answered with smile while leaving a small book in the desk next to him._

\- He sometimes says interesting stuffs between all the indecent ones. – _Oboro took the baby and wrapped a blanked around him, giving the young prince the time to stretch his arms after the long reading._

\- Have you been talking with him?

\- It's hard not to do it; he appears begin you with no warnings. – _The answer make Takumi start laughing, the thief is really good with persuasion and with starting talks with his "victims". –_ Should I call one of the servants to take him to his room? – _Asked without taking her eyes of the sleeping baby._

\- I will do that, wait here with him.

\- Ok… Ugh… - _The girl expression changed to one of pain._

\- Are you ok? – _The prince ran next to her, but her expression has returned to normal already._

\- It… It looks that someone else can't sleep too.

\- Then I will read a bit for him too, but he needs to wait until I finish with his cousin.- _Smiling, Takumi went out of the room to search the servants in duty to take care of Forrest._

_It had been two weeks since Leon and Hinoka had left the mansion and return to their normal life, two weeks since that difficult day for new parents. Hinoka seemed to have been holding back the urge to punch someone out of frustration during the farewell, but otherwise had remained in a strong position. On the other hand, Leo hardly could contain the cry on Takumi's shoulder while asking him to take care of his son; it was a side that he had never seen before on the Prince of Nohr, but he couldn't blame him or joke about it, because he was sure that his reaction would be the same when he had to leave Kiragi._

_During the past weeks in which he couldn't argue with Leo in his spare time, Takumi had decided to fulfill the promise he had made to Hinoka and Leo of taking care of Forrest personally. The task will serve as practice and as there is no better way to improve that practice, he had decided to include his other nephews in his training regimen. Now the future father already had a better idea of what he would face ... And he had to admit, he started to feel compassion for his peers and family; taking care of the children it was really more exhausting than fighting a war._

_After being assured that the servants took Forrest into their care, the young prince returned to his room only to find his wife with a weird expression again._

\- What's wrong?

\- Nothing… These days he moves a lot… He will stop soon. – _Her expression was still showing a bit of pain._

\- Oboro, if something is wrong, tell me. It's not common of you to make that type of expressions for no reason.

\- Sorry… I'm fine, really… It's just, uncomfortable.

\- Uncomfortable like painful or uncomfortable like something bothering? – _He asked while resting his hand in the stomach of the girl, feeling how the baby inside of her was moving a lot._

\- Uncomfortable like if you had ate something alive and now it tried to go out by ripping your stomach.

\- IIIAAAAAAGH! Don't talk like that!- _He replied with an unpleasant expression. Oboro started to laugh with his reaction._

\- I was joking! – _Oboro leaned down on her bed after feeling that the baby was quit again._

\- Arg, you made me remember the weird comments that Aqua-neesan always say. – _Takumi took his position near her, his eyes still showing concern. –_ If you feel sick or something, don't doubt to call me.

\- Don't worry, everything will be fine.

_Or so, they thought._

_The sun hasn't even started to appear when Takumi was forced to open his eyes again. This time it was not because of certain person pulling his clothes, but because say person was growling and moving a lot next to him._

\- Sorry… I didn't… - _The girl was unable of finishing his phrase after she attempted to hold back a sudden attack of pain. Takumi sat at her side and took her in his arms with caution._

-Now really, what's wrong? This can't be normal! – _He looked at her with fear, trying to not scream of desperation for the lack of answers._

\- I think… That the baby wants to born right now … - _Said the girl as she grasped the border of the prince's yukata, hiding her face from his view._

\- Oh…

_A sudden silence filled the room, creating the impression that the time was passing very slowly, and even if Takumi hear the girl perfectly, his brain was probably sleeping preventing him of doing something. The pain abandoned Oboro for some seconds, giving her the time to look at her husband, but Takumi looked unable to move or talk. After some seconds of looking at him, she felt a new pain attack, causing her to cling from his yukata again, with enough force to snap the prince from his state of shock._

\- AND WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW?

_The Young prince started to feel a panic attack. Orochi wasn't in the mansion at the time… Actually, all of his companions had returned to their original world and were searching clues about the mystery kingdom of Valla, and the only persons in the mansion, aside of the children and the servants, were: Him, Oboro and a not so happy Jacob, who was forced to stay in the mansion by Corrin's petition._

_His kid really chooses the worst time to born._

\- What will Orochi do? What will Orochi do? Think, think hard, and keep thinking… What did Orochi wrote on that damn notebook? Maybe something near the rule 28... Or 41…Or around the end of rule 134…

_Takumi started to talk to himself everything he could remember from the notebook, trying to find something that could help him. Oboro looked at him with confusion, unable to understand what he was talking about._

\- Takumi-sama… Are you ok? – _Asked the girl after some seconds of hearing him babbling random numbers._

\- Of course I'm fine! But you aren't! … ARG! Why my brain doesn't want to work right now? – _Frustrated of being unable of remembering something useful, he stood quickly and took the girl on his arms. –_ There is only one thing I can do.

…

\- JACOB! OPEN THE STUPID DOOR RIGHT NOW!

_The butler stood up from his bed and started to growl, if it wasn't because the younger prince of Hoshido was trying to break his door, he would just ignore the noise. He looked quickly at Dwyer who was sleeping in the bed like if nothing was happening, the kid really loved to sleep if he was able to continue sleeping even with the screams of the Young prince._

\- Can I know why are you trying to break my do -? – _The question was interrupted after he opened the door._

_Takumi was in front of him with an expression of pain and panic, his fronthead was red, probably for beating the door with his head since his arms were occupied with his wife and the girl looked like if she was suffering an even bigger pain._

\- What the he-? – _He paused and thought better, after a deep sigh he reformulated the question with more calm –_ Can I at least have an explanation of what is happening?

\- I THINK THAT OBORO IS GOING TO HAVE THE BABY RIGHT NOW! – _Shouted Takumi with irritation, showing the girl to the butler._

\- And why are you carrying her? You're supposed to not move her!

\- Oh… Yeah… - _Takumi thought a bit of what he was doing and tried to calm himself. -_ What can I do then?

\- I don't know, I'm not an expert.

\- Great! I can't understand why you are here then. – _Said Takumi in an angry tone._

\- I asked the same to Lady Corrin, but she still ordered me to stay!

_Both guys sighed in resignation; the small discussion wasn't helping with anything._

\- There can be something we can do!

\- I can do a cup of tea if you want. – _Commented Jacob between yawning._

\- Something of REAL utility! C'mon you need to remember something from when your kid was born, anything. – _Insisted the Young prince with a worried expression that probably nobody had seen before._

\- I doubt I can be of help, the best you can do is to search better help.

\- We need to call Orochi… I'll go to request someone to go to search her!

\- Didn't I tell you to not move her a lot? - _Jacob scolded the Young prince while pointing at the girl in his arms._

\- DAMN IT! – _Quickly, the prince leaved Oboro in the arms of the butler and started to ran searching for a servant._

\- It could have been easier if he asked me to search the help – _Said the butler, looking at the girl in his hands._

-I thought that you already knew… That sometimes he makes everything more hard. – _Answered Oboro with a small smile that she was able to force between the pains._

_It took some time until Takumi managed to awake some servants and send them to search for his family and Orochi, most of the caretakers looked very asleep, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't solve with some threats of leaving them like a pincushion for arrows._

_With the help in the way, the prince returned to the butler's room, only to find one of the servants taking care of little Dwyer. Thinking it will not be a good idea to start shouting until he finds Jacob, he walked around the corridors from the mansion._

_Choosing the more logic option first, he returned to his room, but it was empty. He looked at the near rooms, the main hall and even the kitchen, with no luck. He was falling in desperation if he really looked in the kitchen. Forcing his brain, he realized that there were 2 rooms in which he didn't looked already: Hinoka and Leo's room, and the children room. His nephews and other children were in that last room, while Forrest was in his parent's room; but as he knew that Jacob would never be in a kid's room with a woman in labor, Takumi ran to his sister's room._

\- We were asking ourself where you have been. - _Said the butler after opening the door._

\- And I ask the same! Why are you here? I thought that you will return to my room! – _Asked Takumi while moving some of the books that Leo left around._ \- And where is Forrest? You didn't awake him, right? Leo is very strict with the rest times and he will kill me if he learns that his baby is not sleeping the exact amount of hour! And why aren't you answering me?

\- … - _Jacob looked at Oboro with an expression that said: How can you stand him? –_ I could answer you, if you just SHUT UP!

_Oboro sighed, Takumi and Jacob stared at each other with an obvious desire to attack, and she was sure, that unlike Leo that used to upset Takumi and fight with him just for fun, the butler would not hesitate to attack the prince with full force, and the last thing she needed was an unconscious husband._

\- Baby is coming, do you both remember that? … Urgh! – _Oboro felt a new pain attack in the lower part of the stomach. Instantly, Takumi forget his desire to punch Jacob in the face and rushed near the young girl._

\- One of the servants went to search the others; I hope it didn't take too much time. – _He turned around to look at Jacob.–_ Why did you choose this room?

\- The height of the bed is better for working. And this was the only room open with a bed; well, there was my room too, but Dwyer took possession of my bed and nothing can awake him… Not even your shouts were able to move him.

\- And where is Forrest?

\- I asked one of the servants to take him to the kid's room.- _Answered Jacob while repressing a yawn._

\- Oh good… And no one of the servants can help us? There a lot of them and no one is here helping.

\- No one of them knew about these situation.- _Taking advantage that Oboro was too busy dealing with her pain, the butler got near Takumi and muttered to him.-_ The true my lord, is that nobody wanted to help. They said that they already know how Oboro is, and prefer to be very far of her in these moment.

\- Remember me later to reduce their payment.

\- Checked.

\- And now, what can I do?

\- From the small knowledge I have, if the pain started recently, we only can wait.- _Said Jacob while looking at the girl.-_ Until the pain attacks become more frequents and stronger.

\- But aren't there anything I could do… Maybe a way to make this faster…

\- The only way to make it faster is…- _Jacob took a dagger from his pocket_.-Taking the baby out with our hands.

\- IIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUG! Are you crazy? – _Takumi pushed the butler far of the bed._

\- It's obvious that you can't take a joke.- _He returned the weapon to his pocket .-_ Don't be inpatient and wait, that will actually give you time for the others to arrive. Now if you excuse me, I'll go to search whatever that can be of utility … Unless you decide to take the baby out by your hands.

\- NOOOOO! – _After Jacob left the room, Takumi returned to his place next to Oboro, accepting that he could only wait for his baby arrival._

…

_Now he understand why Orochi mentioned a lot to him to work on his patience; the waiting and despair of being unable to help Oboro, was killing him. The time wasn't a good help either. The previous days and months passed very fast and now that he expected the same fastness, the time decided to be the slower thing ever._

_It was really frustrating, especially having Jacob as the only company at the moment. The butler only help was telling him to be calm and wait, while cleaning Hinoka's room. While watching Jacob ordering the books from Leo's desktop, Takumi started wondering why Corrin didn't choice Orochi to stay in place of Jacob. After some minutes of thinking and didn't find a logical answer, Takumi took sit more near of Oboro and hugged her, in an attempt to trying to help her to relax and forget the pain._

_Several hours and cups of tea and coffe later, the door from the room were opened, revealing the persons that the Young prince was expecting to see._

\- Sorry, we weren't expecting to return so qui-

\- WHAT THE HELL CAN I DO? – _Shouted Takumi in front of Ryoma's face._

\- First, calm down. – _Commented Ryoma while taking him by the shoulders.-_ And wait for Orochi, she went to your room to search some stuffs.

\- How do you feel? – _Asked Corrin after taking Takumi's place in the bed._

\- I feel like if something exploded in my stomach and all the mess is trying to go out of me with force. - _Answered the girl with an obvious expression of pain and tiredness._

\- That… Is not the best way of describing it…

\- She has been expending her time saying stuffs like that, my Lady.- _Explained Jacob to Corrin.-_ This one is a lot better than the previous one, about feeling like if a pack of wyvern had a party in her stomach and they started to p -

\- Agh, don't make me remember that one! – _Interrupted Takumi quickly._

\- Good morning! – _Greeted Orochi after entering the room and left some clothes and blankets in the table._

\- I can't see… The good on this day… - _Was the answer of Oboro._

\- We will see if you keep saying that later. - _Orochi smiled at her, only to be received with one of Oboro's glares. The action make the diviner to laugh, the Young spear fighter looked actually funny when she tried to send a glare while enduring the pain._

\- Well, you are at command now Orochi, and if you need something, call for us.- _Said Ryoma with a smile, after that, he give Takumi some encouraging pats in the shoulder and leave the room._

\- Don't act hysterical like certain someone.- _Commented Hinoka to her younger brother, her eyes went to Leo who was near her._

\- Hey! I already said sorry for it!

_Hinoka leave the room with a quiet laugh and Elise shoved Leo out before closing the door. Takumi sighed; he finally was able to feel calmer._

\- Are you two ready? – _Asked Orochi to Takumi and Oboro._

\- NO! – _Both answered together with an expression of fear._

\- Well sorry, but the baby is saying the contrary.

…

\- Leo, is not good to hold him all the time. – _Scolded Xander after watching how his Little brother didn't wanted to leave Forrest.-_ We weren't out for more than two days!

\- It was longer for him.- _Was the reply of the Young prince, his eyes were so fixed in the smiling baby.-_ I can't wait to show you my stronger magic attacks.- _Said Leo after lifting his son even higher, causing the small baby to laugh._

_The princes were in the main hall waiting to receive the good news, accompanied by Hinoka and Aqua. The door to the garden was open, and they were watching how Corrin, Kaden, Keaton and Camilla were trying to catch their daughters who were running around the pond after escaping from the children's room, it was obvious that the two girls transformed before escaping._

\- And what will you two do, if the boy doesn't like fighting? – _Asked Azura suddenly, causing both Leo and Hinoka to look at her alarmed._

\- Eerrr... It's a possibility… I think… - _Replied Hinoka after some seconds of silence._

\- You already were thinking in training him, right? – _Commented Ryoma with a smile, Hinoka blushed as the answer._

\- Remember that you need to think all the possibilities.- _Said Xander while looking at his brother.-_ Sometime the kids prefer to choose different of what we want for them, and you need to be prepared for it.

\- And be prepared to run after them too. – _Added Corrin after entering the room followed by the others.-_ Especially when they escape from their room!

\- You finally catch them! – _Said Xander, smiling in the direction of his sisters who were holding his nieces._

\- I think the best will be to return them to the kid's room, after all the run, they probably will fall sleep.- _Commented_ _Camilla after looking how Velouria was yawning._

\- We can do that. Is better for you two to wait here for the big news.- _Keaton took his daughter and left the room with Kaden who has carrying Selkie._

\- Remember to tell the servants to close the door! – _Asked Corrin before they were too far.-_ Selkie and Velouria get along very well, it will be sad when we separate them.

\- I know, is the same with Shiro, Siegbert and Shigure. All of them have been together since born. Separating them is hard.- _Ryoma's voice changed to a more serious one.-_ Only 3 months more, but I still don't know how good will be for Shiro.

\- Do you already have an idea of how to take him out of here? – _Questioned Xander with curiosity._

\- Oh, Elise said that the best is to take him out while he is sleeping.

\- Maybe is a good idea.

\- You don't notice something weird? – _Camilla interrupted their conversation; it was like if she wanted to hear something._

\- Everything here looks weird to me.- _Replied Aqua with her usual calm._

\- I'm talking about the silence outside this room.- _Explained a smiling Camilla._

\- You're right, I can't hear any noise from the corridor.- _Added Leo after leaving Forrest with Hinoka._

\- Yeah, that's very weird. – _Corrin opened the door to the corridor and tried to hear something.-_ Usually I can hear any sound with no problem, but I hasn't hear anything coming from the rooms.

\- I had not noticed. But probably is because my mind is more surprised that my Little brother finally becoming a dad.- _Commented Ryoma returning to his more happy voice._

\- I'm more surprised that Takumi knew how to have a baby. – _Leo started to laugh, but Hinoka silenced him with a soft punch in the ribs._

\- Look who is talking, mister "Can I really d -"

\- Aaaaah don't said that! – _The Young prince interrupted Hinoka, he looked very ashamed.-_ Never tell anyone about that!

\- Don't tell me that you have doubts about that themes Leo, because thanks to Niles, I was sure that you have more knowledge about it than me.- _Said Xander while looking how Leo was blushing very hard._

\- Is not that I have doubts! … Is just that I don't know if everything that Niles said is… True… Ugh, sometimes I want to forget everything he said … - _Leo hit his forehead with his hand, the others laughed at his words._

\- Some people said, that is the best to learn that themes from people you know.- _Commented Azura with her classic normal voice._

\- I think that even a stranger can explain these stuffs better …

\- Oh but this is actually a problem you decided.- _Camilla hugged his younger brother with one hand.-_ You were the ones choosing Ni-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

\- What was that? – _Asked Ryoma quickly._

\- It sounded like your brother.- _Said Xander with confusion._

\- Yeah, that definitively sounded like Takumi. – _Added Corrin, whose hands were protecting her ears from the unexpected sound._

\- Ok, that is weird.

_Ryoma and the others ran to the direction of the room. The prince stopped in front of the door, doubting if he already could open the door. After some seconds of thinking, he decided to open it. If Takumi needed help, he needed to act quickly._

\- What happened… Here? – _The older prince of Hoshido watched at everyone in the room with confusion. While running, his mind thought in a lot of different possibilities of why his brother could scream, but what was in front of him, it was not one of those ideas._

_Orochi was laughing for an unknown reason. Elise had her back in their direction, preventing them to see what she was doing, but they were able to hear that she was laughing too. Sakura was applying a bandage on Takumi's left arm; she was trying so hard to not laugh. Takumi had a full expression of pain and Oboro looked like if she was trying to break the world record of asking apologies per second._

\- Ta-Takumi-sama I didn't… I… I didn't want!

\- Forget it… - _Said the prince while cleaning his tears with the slave of his clothes._

\- I know that I joked a lot about you being the one having the baby, but your scream was ridiculous.- _Commented Leo after approaching Sakura who was finishing to apply the bandage to her brother._

\- Shut up! – _Takumi threw a punch to Leo's shoulder with his free hand, starting a fight between the two princes._

\- What happened?- _Asked Ryoma in confusion after looking that Oboro was fine._

\- is just that… Hahahaha… Oboro bitted him, hahahahaha.- _Explained Orochi between laughing, but without stopping to help Elise with whatever she was doing.-_ In her attempt to endure the pain, ahahahahaha.

\- So savage… I like it.- _Commented Camilla while looking at the blushing girl._

\- That explain why we couldn't hear any sound from here.- _Said Corrin, looking at Oboro who was very ashamed.-_ But I need to say, that I'm not surprised that she did that.

\- Brother, stop right now.- _Requested Sakura who was trying to separate Takumi and Leo's from their small fight._ \- You will open the wound again.

\- Yeah Little Prince, stop it. Or do you want to already become a bad example for your son? – _Orochi got near them with a small bundle of blankets in her hands. Takumi tried to look better at it, but the blankets were wrapped so well around it that prevented him to take a better look, the only thing he was able to see, was that it was moving a lot.-_ Now, you need to tell me if this day is still so terrible for you.- _Finished saying to Oboro, while leaving the bundle in her hands._

_Oboro didn't answered, it was like if her words were lost in her mind, and the only thing she was able to do, was to hug the small baby who was trying to touch the border of the blanket around him._

_Takumi pushed Leo to the side and rushed to take a sit in the bed, near to Oboro. He looked at her. It was very well know that the girl liked to do weird expressions, especially when angry; but right now, her expression was one that he only saw in her one time before. Oboro was more in a state of commotion and bliss at the same time, trying so hard to not cry of happiness. It was the same expression she had the day that he proposed to her._

_He shifted his gaze to the baby. He was wrapped in a blanked that his mother had dedicated to do in his spare time. Between the sheets, he pulled one of his small hands trying to grab something. No doubt he was moving a lot, even more than what was normally seen in Forrest, but if Orochi had not said anything, there was nothing to worry about, he probably was just a very energetic child._

_Takumi extended his hand, and with his finger, he touched the hair of the baby. The same color than his mother and it was very soft, he loved it. The baby's eyes didn't look to have a clear color yet, he already knew that the color appear later, but for what he was able to see already, it looked like if the baby has a similar color than him. The prince moved his hand until reaching the small hand that was moving impatiently, giving the baby the opportunity to grasp his hand around his finger. In the previous days, he allowed Forrest to do the same, but even if he loved his nephew a lot, this time the feeling was different; there was no comparison to the touch of his son._

_Takumi was unable to notice what was happening around him, he heard the noises but couldn't process them,for now that was not important to him, the only thing that needed his full attention, was the small baby that Oboro was giving to him, so he could be able to fully hold him for the first time._

…

\- Hello Takumi jr-sama! – _Said a smiling Hinata in front of the baby._

\- Stop calling him like that, you already know that his name is Kiragi.- _Said Hana for the tenth time to the samurai._

\- Haha, Orochi told me that he looks a lot like Takumi-sama when he was a baby.- _Commented Oboro with a smile._

_Exactly like the night in which they learned about the baby, and like the previous times one of the children born in the army, Hinata and Corrin transformed the night in a party, and for the surprise of no one, Oboro insisted to stay in one of the furniture of the main room. Even when she was supposed to not move a lot and stay in repose, nobody wanted to order her to go to her room._

\- Ne-chan, can I hold him? Please, please, please, please, please let me hold him, yes? – _Requested Hinata while taking the baby before getting and answer._

_Hinata took Kiragi on his hands and showed him to Hisame. While the samurai was busy showing the baby to everyone in the room, Takumi sat next to Oboro and hugged her._

\- What the hell, the kid is supposed to be mine! – _Said the prince with irritation, making Oboro to laugh._

\- You already know how he is.

\- I know, but he doesn't need to act like if the baby belongs to him.- _Exclaimed while looking how Hinata was presenting Kiragi to Saizo and Kaze._

\- Oh, C'mon, is not like if you want to do the same.- _Oboro looked at Takumi, who was making an expression that clearly said "I don't want to show my kid to anyone".-_ You know, I still can't believe that this is real.

\- Yeah… This morning we were only worried that Forrest had his exact amound of sleep. What a day, right?

\- A bit crazy, yes. Especially in the early moorning… But, I'm still sorry for… Biting you.- _Finished saying with a small blush._

\- Oh, forget it. The mark will vanish soon … Or so, I think.

\- And you keep your calm after Orochi arrived… maybe I need to thank Orochi and her notebook.- _Oboro smiled after watching the expression of surprise on Takumi._

\- How did you know about the notebook?

\- I found it the other day I was changing the blankets from your pillow.- _She answered still smiling.-_ Or you prefer that I thank her for all the other extra advices she added on it? – _This time, Oboro's expression was a more mischievous one._

\- Ok, now I'm sure that Niles is a terrible influence for you.- _Responded the prince after remembering that the girl accepted tha she had been talking with the thief. He didn't wanted to think on all the indecent stuffs the thief could have talked with Oboro if she was able to put that expression while talking about Orochi's weird advices._ \- Ah, I remembered something.

\- What?

\- Orochi told me to not read the last page of the Notebook until the right moment.- _Explained while taking out the notebook from his clothes. He opened it on the last page, and detached the page that was pasted to the back cover._

_The last page was different than the others. It didn't have a rule or indications, but it had a message, not too large, not too small; it was only the necessary that the Diviner needed to express._

_After finish reading, Takumi shifted his gaze to his companions, who went from side to side of the room talking and enjoying the celebration. It took him a few seconds, but he finally found the person he was searching._

\- Excuse me for a moment please.- _Asked the prince. With caution, he left Oboro in the furniture and gave her the notebook._

_Orochi was sitting near the door to the garden with a drink in her hand, watching how Subaki was teaching Caeldori how to use the chopsticks._

\- Hey Little Prince! – _Greeted the Diviner after realisiing that Takumi was walking to her direction.-_ Did you need some-?

_Her question was interrupted after being wrapped in an embrace from the young prince, surprising her and leaving her completely speechless. Subaki looked at her for an answer to the unexpected behavior from the prince. The rebel Lord Takumi was giving a hug to someone that was not his wife? Could that be a signal than the end of the world was near? Orochi could not help but smile at the expression of confusion from the Pegasus Knight. She Looked around and noticed that Oboro was watching them from the furniture in front of her, she was pointing at the notebook while smiling.._

_Takumi was really terrible with words. It was obvious he wanted to say something but didn't know what. That was not a problem for Orochi. Since she knew him from all his life and watching him growth, she learned that the boy was better at expressing his emotions with actions than with words. She returned the hug finally. At that moment, his action can only be resumed at one way: Thank you._

\- Your welcome Little Prince.

 

...

 

**\- Congratulation for surviving the first part of your paternity! -**

If you are here now, is because you have been a good boy and followed all my instructions, and while writing this, I need to say that I had my doubts that you will read everything, but hey… Here we are in the end!

There are nothing more to add, just keep growing and learning just like you had been all this time. I'm sure you already realized that you never stop learning something new everyday, so, use all you knowledge in helping your kid to growt into a great person just like you. Even if the job of being a dad look hard and scary, you could be able to handle it like any other problem you had before. Believe in yourself and in your knowledge. And if you still need extra help, don't doubt to ask! You know that you can count with me.

I know that both Lady Ikona and Lady Mikoto will be proud of you if they were here right now. How do I know you ask? That's easy, because I know that I'm very proud of you right now.

Keep going forward, never give up and help your baby to become a great person just like you.

**~ Orochi ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	7. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tle flow of time is cruel.

_For Takumi, time had become such an abstract concept that he already had forgotten its meaning. Years ago, he could try to define it without any problem, now he was not so sure how to describe it, but still, he was sure of one thing: Time is cruel and always flow at contrary to how he want._

_During the last year, he had learned that when he wanted that the days pass quickly, they passed slowly; his best example were the days when he already wanted to have his baby in his arms, while the baby was still growing inside her mother. But when the child was born and Takumi was ready to start enjoying his time with him, the time decided to accelerate its flow speed, and sooner than he thought, it was time to leave the mansion that had served as home for the children, and move to the Deeprealm they had chosen for each of their kids._

_The only child who would stay in the mansion would be Dwyer, since Jacob claimed it was impossible to separate his son from the bed of his room. The others were taken at different times of the day and taken to their new home. Ryoma and Elise were the first to leave the mansion with a sleepy Shiro, and had to past a month before Takumi were able to see his brother again and continue the war where they left off._

_Takumi was the last in leaving the mansion with his family; using the portal that Lilith had open to the Deeprealm that Oboro had chosen for the child. The place was full of mountains and forests that surrounded small villages. A dangerous place, say some of his companions, but the truth is that the region had a feel of complete tranquility and freedom; and for the young prince who had always lived under the pressure of a kingdom, war and responsibilities; this new change of scenery was of his liking, a perfect opportunity for his son to live without worries._

_But time was cruel with the prince, and again advanced to a speed too fast for his taste; causing one day to find himself enjoying an afternoon with his family in their new home, and the next he was consoling Oboro for leaving their small son._

_The first time he had to say goodbye to Kiragi, he decided to take the example of Ryoma and leave when the child was sleeping, it would be easier for the baby and for both of them, or so he thought, but the truth is that it wasn't. The return to the real world after months of being in the Deeprealms had not been much of a pleasure, because now, every day felt like a torture for him. The only thing that made him feel better was to release his frustration on every one of his enemies in his fights, and it was obvious that Oboro did exactly the same._

_Even with everything he had lived in the war, Takumi managed to find days to rejoice, and those days were prior to the scheduled visits to see Kiragi. During the preparation for the visit, Takumi was happy that the time passed faster, but when he arrived with his son, the Prince again cursed how quickly the time passed and felt that those visits lasted seconds instead of days or months. Yes, time was cruel without any doubt._

_One day he awoke and his torture ended earlier than planned, because he had to take Kiragi from his home in the mountains and allowed the kid to accompany him during the war. But time had already punished him. His son was no longer the baby or the little 5 year old boy that he used to visit; now he was a young boy that soon well begins to start adolescence. Of course that wasn't a reason to not be happy, and as Oboro had said, instead of lamenting what happened, it was better to rejoice that they were able to live the last years of his childhood and his future._

_Gathering with his son was an event that gave him some happiness in the middle of all the fights, but what certainly made him to forget his hate towards time, was the end of the war._

_Finally they could go home and even if they knew that they still had too much work to do to rebuild their homes and create peace between the two kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr, they could not help but feel relieved and even forget their future problems. However, that tranquility will not made Takumi to forget an important issue: Kiragi's birthday._

_The day started very early for him, Kiragi awoke very excited for being able to finally celebrate his birthday with everyone and decided to awake his parents too early for Takumi's liking._

\- You couldn't wait until breakfast time? – _Asked Takumi after being practically taken out of his blankets by his son._

\- Nup, you promised to spend all the day with me without losing even a minute.

\- And I don't want to lost any minute from my sleep time either, so, see ya later. – _Answered before hiding under his blankets._

\- DAD! _– Kiragi jumped over Takumi and started to pull him out of his bed._

\- The war is over, I can finally sleep all the time I want, you can't deny me of it!- _Both boys started to wrestle playfully in the bed, like they always do every morning._

\- But is my birthday and you told me that I can request anything I want.- _Said Kiragi with a confident smile, Takumi was very sure that the kid inherited it from his mother._

\- Damn it! It was an error to give you too much power! – _Exclaimed Takumi while falling in the blankets, allowing Kiragi to sit over his stomach, like if they just ended the most epic fight ever._

\- And now, if the winner wants to receive his price, he need to change his clothes first.- _Oboro's voice come from the other side of the room. The Hoshidan prince was glad that they could still use the castle that Lilith gave to them and rest in it while they think what to do now that the war has ended.-_ Come here, I need to check what clothes you can use today.

\- Ok! – _Kiragi went to Oboro's side, leaving Takumi the time to take over the whole blankets they used to sleep._

\- Looks that you need new ones, these look already small on you.- _Said Oboro while looking at the clothes of her son._

\- But I like my actual clothes.

\- You has grown so much these days… Soon you will have my height. Sorry, but I will need to change all your clothes.- _She leave some clothes in his hands._

\- And I could use them for hunting?

\- Of course!

\- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! – _He exclaimed happy with a victory pose._

\- You're so cute! – _Oboro hugged the kid. Takumi looked at them at the moment Kiragi returned the hug. Oboro was right, the kid was close to her height._ – Well, go to change your clothes while I take your father out of the bed and check about today breakfast.

\- Breakfast? – _Asked a confused Takumi.-_ Your turn was last week, I don't think is your duty again.

\- I promised him that he could eat his favorite dish today.

\- But yesternight Corrin gave me the activities for all the week and…- _Takumi took the calendar he was keeping near, Oboro's name was in the kitchen duty box for the whole day.-_ … Did… Did you two changed the calendar without telling Corrin?

\- Why do you think that? – _Said Oboro and Kiragi at the same time, but it were obvious that both of them had a complicit look. The prince was sure that right now Corrin was awakening with the surprise of finding the modified duty calendar._

\- I'm going to change my clothes!

_Kiragi ran out of the room very quickly, leaving Takumi unable to ask him about the calendar. The prince turned around to look at Oboro and ask her about it, but Oboro was sitting next to him._

\- Oboro… Did you two really ch-

\- He grows very fast…

\- Eh? – _Takumi looked at her confused._

\- Kiragi… Some months ago I was still able to cradle him in my arms, but now …

\- Ah! Yeah… He has grown a lot… How old is he, 8? 9?

\- 9, really? – _Oboro started to laught.-_ He is 13.

\- THAT MUCH? I don't feel like if 13 years have passed already!

\- Well of course not. For us was only some months.- _She was still laughing at his expression of surprise._

\- Oh right… After all of what happened, sometimes I still forget how the time passed in that other world.

\- Even if we didn't visit that place anymore, I still feel like if the time keep passing very fast …

\- I know…

\- At this rate we will need to start thinking in his wedding; he is a handsome kid after all, just like his father.- _Oboro smiled after noticing that Takumi was processing her words, then she stood up and continued storing the clothes._

\- Wedding what? – _Takumi turned around quickly, only to watch how Oboro already finished her job and was opening the door, ready to leave the room._

\- With how fast the time is passing, I will not be surprised if that happens soon. Don't you think so? – _Oboro smiled at him again, Takumi didn't answered, but it was obvious that she wasn't expecting an answer since she was more busy flipping at the notebook in her hands.-_ This is perfect for today breakfast.

\- Hey! That is… How did you find that? – _Asked the Young prince after realizing that the notebook in her hands was the recipe book he wrote with Leo's help before Kiragi was born._

\- Takumi… I thought that you already knew that the your pillow, is not the best hideout.- _Oboro left the room laughing, leaving a very confused Takumi in the middle of the room._

\- Mmm, wedding?... Arg… Wait a minute... They didn't answer me about the calendar!

_After taking a shower and avoiding a confused Corrin that tried to ask him about the change in the calendar, Takumi entered the Mess hall. Kiragi was already there, sitting with some of the other kids. The prince took sit in one of the tables, far of his kid, but keeps his eyes on him, watching with who he was talking. But Takumi was interrupted very quickly by the arrival of some company._

\- Good… Morning.- _Greeted Leo between yawns while sitting next to him._

\- Good morning.- _Replied the Hoshido prince without taking out his eyes of Kiragi._

\- What's wrong? – _Asked Leo after noticing how Takumi was unable to take his eyes out of his kid._

\- Nothing… I was thinking… In how fast the time is passing.

\- What?

\- Oboro told me that at this rate, we will need to start thinking about Kiragi's wedding …

\- Oh… But is not still too soon for that? He has what? 8 or 10 years old?

\- 13.

\- Ah 13… 13? Wait… Forrest is 13 too! Did I need to start worrying about it too?

\- According to Oboro, Yes.

\- I will ask Hinoka… But I don't think that Forrest have interest on girls right now, he only talks about keep getting better with his ability with the needles … - _Commented Leo, but it was obvious that he wasn't sure about his words._

\- Maybe he is not interest in a relationship but… What about the others? – _Takumi pointed at his nephew who was in the same table than Kiragi. Forrest looked confused, since Soleil was hugging and talking with him. Both Takumi and Leo were unable to hear what the young mercenary was talking about, but since they knew her very well, they could guess, without error, what type of stuffs she was talking with the younger prince of Nohr._

\- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, not if I can prevent it! – _Leo stood up quickly and ran next to his son, trying to separate the kid of Soleil. Takumi watched how Leo started to talk with Soleil, but some seconds later, Takumi noticed that someone was looking at him. The Hoshidan prince turned around, and found Orochi looking at him with a strange smile on her lips._

_After the breakfast, Takumi couldn't find the time to be worried about how fast his kid was growing; all his morning and part of the afternoon were gone in hunting with Kiragi. Takumi needed to be grateful to Ryoma and Xander for deciding to expend some time in taking a small rest before returning to their homes and deal with the problems caused by the war._

\- It looks that we have enough for today's dinner.- _Commented Oboro while looking at all the games that Kiragi caught and that were carrying by a not so happy Takumi.-_ Everyone will be very happy for all of this!

\- I'm happy for being able to expend all the day with both of you! - _Exclaimed Kiragi with a smile. Oboro started to messed up with his hair, smiling with him._

\- Well, I will only be happy until we arrive and I drop all of this in the kitchen's floor!

\- C'mon Takumi-sama, the hunting trip was your idea.

\- Yeah hunting was, but the "blood bath" I'm having while carrying all of this, was not part of it!

\- I will make some new clothes for you after this.

\- But what about my fur coat? It can end dirty again! And remember all the problems Hinata had for finding a new one!

\- I'm pretty sure he will not mind in finding another one.

\- You regret passing the day with me? – _Kiragi looked at him with a sad expression, making Takumi to start feeling instant remorse._

\- Never.

_Now, Takumi was sure about something: He now has 2 persons that he is unable to deny something or make them feel disappointed of him._

_After returning to the castle and taking a second shower with a change of clothes, Takumi decided to relax a bit, under the shadow of one of the threes from the garden. Near him was Kiragi talking with his friends, and while looking at him, Takumi remembered Oboro's words from the morning._

_Yes, Kiragi was there talking, but not with a random kid of his age or his cousins, no… He was talking with Selkie, Rhajat, Midori and Caeldori! Could he be worried about it? Did he was in danger of having his kid growing very fast and losing him to one of these girls?_

\- Uhfufu, I know that look in your eyes.- _Said a voice near him, taking him out of his thoughts and making him to jump in surprise._

\- Orochi! Don't talk to me like that when I'm thinking!

\- It was impossible not to do it.- _Orochi smiled at his expression.-_ So, Little Prince. Did you give the kid a good present?

\- I spend the day with him.

\- Oh c'mon, that is the type of gift from a lazy father who doesn't know what to give to his kids.

\- I don't know what else give to him. Every time I ask him about what he wants, he always says that is enough to be with us.

\- Maybe you can give him a brother or a sister.- _Said Orochi with a serious expression… That disappeared seconds later after she started to laugh with the expression that Takumi was making._

\- I… No… Wh… Ob… - _The prince tried to said something with no success, making Orochi to laugh even more. Takumi send a side look to the direction in which Oboro was talking with Mozu and Serena, praying that she did not overhear the conversation._

\- Don't put that face, is not like if Baby Prince appeared from nowhere.- _Orochi stopped his laugh in an attempt to make Takumi to stop blushing so hard._

\- I KNOW! Everyone like to point that out in my face since months ago.- _Finally answered the prince, a small shade of embarrassment was still in his face.-_ But… I still can't believe that I have Kiragi here with me … Everything happened so fast.

\- Don't talk to me about it… One day I changed your diapers and next one I was teaching you how to change the diapers of your own kid… You are making me to feel like a grandmother before having the age to be one.- _Orochi looked at him with a false expression of horror._

\- Did you regret anything of this? – _Asked Takumi suddenly._

\- Uh… About keeping Caeldori growing up in that other dimension? No. She was safe, and even if I would have liked to spend more time with her… Her safety was more important to us. What about you? Do you regret anything?

_Takumi looked at the sky and started to think. Is there something he can regret? He remembered one of his talks with Oboro, about allowing her to stay with Kiragi in the Deeprealms, but she didn't accept the idea and he asked her, if she will not regret the decision in the future. He also remembered to ask her the same question every time they visited the kid. He always asked Oboro about it, but nobody asked it to him._

\- I'm not sure… Sometimes I feel happy for keeping him safe, but then I think about what I lost and everything that Oboro kept for herself about this… I now she suffered a lot every time we leaved the kid, but she never showed it… And Kiragi have something... Something that make Oboro different every time they are together.

\- The kid has a unique charisma, his happiness is contagious.

\- Yeah, is impossible to feel bad when he is around. That's why I would have liked to allowed Oboro to spend more time with him, so she could have felt better all this time.

\- But your kid developed that personality as a response to the circumstance in which he grow. If you had decided to keep him with you all the time, is possible that he were different now.

\- I know… That's why I'm not sure about regretting something. I understand that everything happened for a reason and that everything ended fine… But…

\- But?

\- Everything passed very fast, and now I don't know what to do.- _He looked at Kiragi again, who was still talking with the girls._

\- Is very normal for you to feel like that, even if you had your kid at your side all the time. That's something you can't stop to feel. But don't worry! That's why I have a small gift for you.

\- For me? – _Asked with confusion. It was his kid birthday, not his._

\- Yes, a gift for you.

_Orochi give him a pile of notebooks that she has at her side. Takumi started to ask himself how he didn't notice them before, but was interrupted when Orochi put one of the notebooks in his hands._

\- I think this could help you.

_Takumi looked at the notebook in his hand; it was similar to the one he received from the Diviner after he learned that he will become a father._

\- Survival Rules for the adolescence of your kid Vol. 1 of 123?!

\- Start with that one, then after you finish it, you can look at the others.- _Orochi smiled and pointed behind her, in the direction of another big pile of notebooks in which Takumi was able to read "Survival rules for the news of becoming a grandfather Vol. 1 of 385"._

\- WHAT THE HELL?!

_The shout of the young prince was such that it was heard throughout the castle, attracting the attention of those who inhabited the place. Everyone looked at the young prince, Orochi was laughing beside a Takumi practically buried in notebooks, while he was shouting things that nobody understood._

_Orochi also thought that the time passed very quickly, even without the help of Deeprealms. She knew it since long time ago, after having had the luck of seeing grow the young prince, but she also knew, that she has to be grateful with the pass of time._

\- Takumi-sama, what happened? – _Asked Oboro while running at the side of the prince, along with Kiragi. Both starting to try to calm down Takumi who was unable to stop shouting._

_No, Orochi could not complain too much about time; after all, the time was the one who ended training people, and caused drastic changes in the persons if the flow of time is slow or fast. But she knew, that she could tell every morning to Lady Hikona and Lady Mikoto that Takumi had grown well and that the time, will help him to be a better person every day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I translate one of my fics to english and I try my best, but if someone could help me to do better, I would be very thankful!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
